


Hot for Teacher

by spacey_gracie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And maybe a few feelings too, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Ben is 18, But really good at sex, Consent is Sexy, Experienced rey, F/M, First Love, HEA, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, Mention of pregnancy, Not PWP anymore, Now with even more awkward boners, Older Rey, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rey is 24, Rey knows what she wants, Sexting, She isn't actually his teacher, Summer, Teasing, This got angsty, Virgin Ben Solo, no one is underage, not a oneshot anymore, they're bad at communication, this has a full blown plot now, younger Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_gracie/pseuds/spacey_gracie
Summary: 18 year old Ben Solo was volunteered by his mother to help care for his new neighbor's yard for the summer.Ben isn't on board with it... until he discovers how incredibly hot his new neighbor is.  And why does she seem like she's always flirting with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea from this came from a discussion on twitter, where a few people were talking about how hot it would be to have an older Rey/younger Ben situation. 
> 
> Updated summary:  
> This started out as a PWP oneshot, which quickly expanded into a multi chapter porn fest, and has now evolved to a story of first love and coming of age with a full blown plot and lots of feelings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing friend [codeblackmoira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeblackmoira/pseuds/codeblackmoira) for this beautiful moodboard!
> 
>  
> 
>  

Ben was skeptical when he heard that someone was moving in next door.The large house adjacent to the Solo residence had sat empty for a few months, and the lack of neighbors had been quite nice.However, it was a beautiful home with a large pool in the back yard, so he knew it wouldn’t last very long on the market.Ben hoped if anything, the new occupants wouldn’t have young kids.Or an obnoxious dog.He hoped they were quiet people who minded their own business, for he had absolutely no interest in talking or interacting with them.

 

His mother, of course, felt the opposite way.The second she saw the movers pull up to the house, she took it as a cue to begin baking treats as a welcome gift. 

 

“Come bring these over with me, Ben, and meet the new neighbors”, she’d said to him.

 

“I’ll pass”, he replied with a roll of his eyes. His plans for the day did not include awkward small talk with strangers.His mother just shook her head and headed out the door with her plate of brownies.

 

Ben couldn’t wait to start college in the fall. It meant he would finally be away from this shitty upper-middle class town full of obnoxious people, his parents included.They had become a little more lenient since he’d turned 18, but he still felt the crushing weight of their sky-high expectations on his shoulders.He couldn’t wait to be free of them.

 

——

 

The second Leia returned, Ben learned that she’d volunteered him to help out the new neighbor. 

 

“You’ll just have to mow her lawn every week; it won’t take you more than an hour, and it’ll be really helping her out”.

 

“Fuck that”, Ben replied.

 

“Benjamin”, his mother warned.“You’re lucky I’m not making you go out and get a real job this summer”.

 

Ben rolled his eyes and walked away, knowing that his mother had won once again.

 

——

 

Almost a week passed before he finally caught a glimpse of his new neighbor.It was a hot day in early June, and he was playing basketball in the driveway. He’d always had issues with anger and frustration, but exercise and physical exertion seemed to help curb those feelings immensely.Along with a strenuous weight lifting routine, basketball helped him maintain his muscular stature.He took a lot of pride in his body.

 

The door to the neighboring house opened, and Ben stopped for a moment, watching curiously a a young woman emerged, walking down the steps with her keys and purse in hand.

 

Ben was stunned at the sight of this girl.

 

She was much younger than he’d imagined; perhaps only a few years older than him.She was athletic but thin, with bright eyes, a delicate nose, and chestnut hair that fell loose around her shoulders.She wore a short, sleeveless green dress, displaying her long, lithe legs.Ben didn’t realize he was staring until she turned and looked right at him, offering a wide, friendly smile.Ben felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest.This girl looked like the physical embodiment of sunshine. 

 

He wondered for a second whether or not she was actually smiling at him.A quick glance around determined that she in fact, was. 

 

Ben had spent his entire life being awkward.As a tall, gangly, and shy child with a face full of mismatched features, middle and high school had not been kind to Ben.Within the past year he had finally grown into his body, but even by the time he graduated less than a month ago, he’d received almost no attention from any girls in school.He assumed that spending his entire adolescence as an extremely awkward kid made it nearly impossible to break free of that reputation. Which was another reason he was happy to be leaving this town in a few months.And it was also why he was so confused that his new, gorgeous neighbor was looking at him like this.

 

“Hey there”, she said with a little wave.“I’m Rey”.Her voice sounded like honey and sunshine.

 

“Ben”, he replied, holding the basketball under one arm.

 

“So, I guess you’re going to be helping me out this summer?”

 

Ben wasn’t sure if he was reading too far into things, but he swore her tone sounded almost flirty.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am”, he replied with a small smile.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

——

 

“She just got a job teaching English at the high school”, Leia said as the Solo family sat at the dinner table.“Really sweet girl”.

 

“How does she afford that house on a teacher’s salary?” Han asked. 

 

“She said something about an inheritance from her grandfather.She must come from money”, Leia replied with a shrug.

 

Ben moved the food around on his plate, silently listening to his parents’ discussion.He was unable to get the image of her out of his head.

 

He also thought about the fact that she was a teacher at the school he’d just graduated from.He’d had his share of good-looking teachers, but he couldn’t even fathom having a class with someone like her. 

 

 

——

 

He began his job a few days later.After making a quick pass on his own lawn, he crossed over to Rey’s yard and got to work. 

 

The sun was beating down on him, and Ben felt himself sweating profusely.He couldn’t wait to go shower and spend the rest of the day playing video games in the comfort of the AC.He silently cursed his mother for making him do this; his only hope being that maybe he’d catch a glimpse of Rey.

 

As fate would have it, Ben noticed the sliding glass door open, revealing the girl he’d met a few days earlier.She was wearing a white wrap dress, sunglasses, and a sun hat, and was carrying a towel.Ben’s brain short circuited at the sight of her.

 

She smiled at him and gave him a little wave, which he hesitantly returned.He kept his eyes focused on the lawnmower, but couldn’t help but glance over at her out of the corner of his eyes every few seconds. 

 

Paying attention to his work became exponentially more difficult when he noticed her removing her dress, revealing a dark blue bikini underneath.The dress fell to the ground, revealing a flat, toned stomach, small, perfect breasts, and a smattering of soft freckles dotting the entirety of her exposed skin.He finally forced himself to look away when he realized that the sight of her was making him half hard.He tried maneuvering both himself and the lawnmower so that any stirrings in his shorts weren’t visible to her, but that proved to be somewhat difficult.He hoped she wasn’t looking over at him.

 

After removing her hat and sunglasses, she dove into the pool.Ben took the moment to collect himself a bit, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.He turned the lawnmower in the other direction and tried to focus on what he was doing.

 

When he turned back around a few minutes later, Rey was just stepping out of the pool.Ben tried not to let his mouth hang open as he watched her emerge from the water, wringing out her hair as droplets cascaded down her exposed back and over her body.She put her sunglasses and hat back on as she settled onto a lounge chair and began sunbathing.Ben found himself unable to stop glancing over at her soaking wet bikini.He wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and cover her body with his on that lounge chair.Of course, the sight of her, paired with the dirty thoughts running through his mind had his traitorous dick stirring to life again.Fortunately, he was just about done with her yard, so he shut the lawnmower off, hastily pushing it back towards his own yard so he could get away from her as quickly as possible.

 

“Thank you!” Ben heard her call out in a sweet, lilting voice.

 

“Welcome”, he replied, not allowinghimself to look back at her again. 

 

Ben ran into his house with a raging erection.He’d made it halfway up the stairs when he heard his mother call out to him.

 

“Hey Ben, can you take the trash out?”

 

“Uh, in a little while, I promise”, he responded almost frantically.He needed to take care of his urgent situation first. 

 

 

——

 

 

Ben worked on Rey’s yard just about every week.He thought it was odd that she seemed to come outside almost every time he was there.Mostly, she lounged by the pool but one time, when he was mowing the front lawn, he saw her in the driveway, working on her car.She was wearing extremely short shorts, and he couldn’t help but stare at her legs which were peeking out from underneath the car. 

 

Then there was the time that he came around to the back of the house with the lawnmower, and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of her.She was lying face down on the lounge chair, sunning herself.Ben was shocked to see that her bright pink bikini top was untied, technically rendering her topless in front of him.His eyes raked over the muscular expanse of her bare back, and he felt himself shiver despite the heat.He watched her for a moment, wondering if she was awake; since her sunglasses hid her eyes.Suddenly, she lifted her head and looked right at him, offering a lazy smile.He shut the lawnmower off.

 

“Hey, I can come back later if the sound is bothering you”, he said to her.

 

She pursed her lips a little and smiled.

 

“It’s actually quite soothing, please don’t stop”, she replied.She’d lifted herself up on her arms just enough that he could see the slight curves of her breasts underneath her. 

 

“Oh—okay”, Ben replied nervously. 

 

“So your mom told me you just graduated”.

 

“Yeah”, he replied.“Last month”.

 

“Oh, I just got a job at the high school, teaching English to seniors.I guess that means we just missed each other”, she said playfully.

 

“Yeah, I guess we did”, he replied.

 

“That’s a shame”.

 

—— 

 

Rey had friends over often, in particular a bubbly Asian girl whom she frequently hung around the pool with. 

 

Another time, a guy came to visit.Ben’s heart sank into the ground when he’d seen them swimming and laughing in the pool together.He had dark skin and a nice body, and it was evident that the two were very close.However, they were soon joined by her female friend and another guy, and Ben was incredibly relieved to discover that he had nothing to worry about, when he saw the two guys kissing.

 

——

 

 

One day in late June, while Ben was throwing the basketball around in his driveway, he saw Rey approach the fence that housed her pool area.He noticed she was wearing a black bikini top with short shorts, and he tried not to shudder at the sight of her.She leaned her elbows on the fence, watching him intently for a few moments.He told himself not to panic as he felt her gaze boring into him.

 

“Hey, Ben”, she finally called.He stopped playing and put the ball down, pulling his t-shirt up and wiping the sweat off his forehead with it.

 

“Hey”, he responded, trying to sound calm and cool, despite his the fact that he was now shaking with nerves.

 

“I’m really sorry to bother you”, she said sweetly, “but would you be able to help me with something in the house real quick?”

 

“Me?Uh yeah, sure, of course”, he replied awkwardly.Rey gestured to the sliding glass door and he nervously followed her.

 

His heart began to race.He couldn’t believe Rey was actually inviting him into her house.

 

“I’m sorry to ask you”, she started, “but I need someone tall for this”.

 

“Uh, okay”, Ben replied with a seemingly casual shrug.

 

“See that light up there?” Rey asked, pointing to a fixture at the top of the vaulted ceiling.“It went out and I can’t reach it to replace it. I have a step ladder, but of course I’m too short.I was gonna go out and buy a full size ladder, but then I figured, why bother when I have a neighbor who’s built like a tree?”

 

Ben almost choked.Was she trying to flirt with him?No, he reasoned with himself.Girls never looked twice at him.There was no way such a beautiful, perfect creature would _ever_  be interested in him.

 

“Oh, uh sure, I think I can reach that”, Ben replied, trying his hardest to sound casual.He nervously ran his hand through his hair.

 

He moved the step ladder over as Rey handed him a fresh lightbulb.He had to stretch his body pretty far, but he was just about able to reach it.Standing on his toes, Ben gently worked to unscrew the old lightbulb and began to install its replacement. 

 

“I really appreciate you doing this”, Rey said suddenly, startling Ben out of his skin.He jumped a bit, and nearly lost his footing on the ladder. 

 

“Whoa, careful”, Rey said gently.Ben looked down and saw her looking up at him with huge doe eyes.“I don’t want you to fall”.Her voice was quiet and lilting, her tone almost seductive.Ben’s breath quickened and his toes curled a little bit when he felt her fingertips on his legs. 

 

“Here, I’ll hold you steady”, she murmured as her hands curled gently around his ankles.

 

Rey was touching him.She actually had her hands on him.Ben was internally freaking out.

 

Of course, it was a completely innocent thing.She was just trying to help him.To make sure he wouldn’t fall and hurt himself.Ben felt so stupid for reading further into it.Furthermore, he felt like a pervert when he realized her touch was causing _something else_  to happen.Basically, his worst nightmare.

 

 _No, no no no no_ , he thought as he could feel the familiar tingling in his groin.He was wearing basketball shorts, so everything that was stirring would undoubtedly be on full display.Ben had never felt more pathetic in his life... he was so touch starved that he was becoming embarrassingly hard just from a girl touching his _ankles_.He tried desperately to think of things that would turn him off; old ladies, spiders, his parents.Just as he felt himself starting to calm down, he made the mistake of glancing down at her again.As Rey looked innocently up at him, he couldn’t help but notice the fact that the tops of her breasts were deliciously visible from this angle.He saw her bite her lower lip a little bit, and he swore he felt her thumb stroke across his leg. 

 

He was done for.There was no way she wouldn’t notice the fact that he was at half mast as he descended the ladder.

 

He tried to hide it as much as he could by bending his hips a bit, but there was only so far he could go without making it look even weirder.

 

As he stepped down the ladder, Rey suddenly and unexpectedly moved around to his front, grabbing onto his hand to help him step down.And by doing that, she inadvertently found his half-hard dick right in front of her face.

 

As if he was seeing it play out in slow motion, Ben watched her eyes widen to about three times their original size.A blush immediately stained her cheeks, and her mouth dropped open a little bit.She looked up at him, and he felt frozen in place.

 

“Uh, Ben, are you—?”Rey asked breathlessly.He didn’t let her finish.

 

“I should go.I need to… go.I have to be home”, Ben stuttered as he stepped quickly onto the floor.He realized he would probably never be able to show his face around her again. He’d have to stop working on her lawn. Oh god, would she tell his mother about how much of a pervert he was?

 

Instead, Ben was surprised to feel Rey’s hand tighten around his, keeping him in place even when he tried to turn to leave.

 

“Wait”, she murmured.Ben felt his chest rising and falling heavily as he looked nervously back at her.

 

The next thing he knew, her tiny hands were around his shoulders.She pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.

 

Rey was kissing him. This was not a drill, she was actually kissing him.His impossibly hot, older neighbor had her lips against his, and she was curling her fingers through his hair.

 

It was a gentle kiss, and only lasted a few quick seconds before she slowly pulled back.

 

The expression on his face must have given his innocence away.

 

“Has anyone ever done that to you before?” Rey asked quietly, her eyes huge and sincere.She almost seemed nervous. 

 

He knew there was no point in lying, so Ben shook his head.

 

“Oh.Well, I’ve uh, kind of wanted that to happen since the first time I saw you”, she confessed, looking down shyly.“I’m sorry if I overstepped—“

 

He cut her off with another kiss, realizing that he needed desperately to feel his lips against hers again.

 

Rey let out a surprised yelp, which turned into a low moan that sent Ben’s mind reeling.

 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again, snaking one of her hands up to knead and tug at his hair.Shuddering at the contact, Ben let a shaky breath out against her mouth.Rey looked him directly in the eye and pulled his lips against hers again, pushing her tongue gently into his mouth.She began exploring; licking and sucking as Ben tried to keep up by imitating her actions.Every so often she’d let out a breathy sound that drove him wild.

 

His cock was standing at full attention now, so he tried backing his hips away from her a little bit to avoid making her feel it, but she wasn’t having it.She grabbed his waist for leverage and unabashedly pressed her own hips fully up against his.Ben broke the kiss and gasped the second he felt his hard length press up against her.

 

She looked up at him, her eyelids heavy with desire.Slowly and gently, she found the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up, grinning when Ben lifted his arms to allow it to slide over his head and off his body.

 

He looked down at her, and noticed her chest was rising and falling heavily. Placing a small hand on his chest, her eyes roved over his body with a look that seemed to be one of pure awe and reverence. 

 

“God, I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long”, she whispered.Ben felt his cock twitch at her words; he still couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

He leaned down to kiss her again; it was still so new to him, but he imagined it was something he’d never, ever become sick of.His hands ran over the impossibly smooth skin of her exposed back, as she started to work her kisses across his cheek and down his neck.

 

Ben let out an involuntary whimper the second her lips touched the column of his neck, and he arched himself to allow her better access.She began sucking at his pulse point, even using her teeth a bit, and part of him hoped she would leave a mark. 

 

At some point, Rey removed one of her hands from around him, though she didn’t break the kiss.Ben didn’t realize what she was doing until he pulled back and her bikini top, which she’d apparently been untying, fell between them.Ben’s heart leapt into his throat as he saw her bare chest for the first time.Her nipples were round, pink, and perfect, and he immediately felt some kind of innate desire to take them into his mouth.He was, however, too shellshocked and just plain nervous to make any kind of move.

 

Sensing his hesitation, Rey took one of his hands in hers and brought it up to cover her breast.Ben let out a shaky breath as he palmed it, feeling her nipple harden under his touch.He brought his other hand up and explored both breasts, marveling at their softness. 

 

“They’re kind of small”, she said, a blush staining her cheeks.

 

“They’re perfect”, he said reassuringly in a soft, breathy voice.He marveled at how tiny her entire body looked under his massive hands.

 

He ran his thumb over one of her nipples and she gasped, biting her lip and looking up at him.

 

“Was that okay?” Ben asked nervously.

 

“Yes”, she breathed, letting her eyes roll back a little bit.“That feels so good”. 

 

Ben realized that his cock was now straining almost painfully against his shorts, but he forced himself to ignore it as he continued to pay attention to Rey’s body.She guided him over to the couch, and the second they’d sat down, his lips were on her neck.In turn, he felt her winding her fingers through his hair, shuddering when she tugged on the strands a little bit. 

 

He worked his mouth down past her collarbone, and finally onto the soft skin of her breasts.When he took her nipple into his mouth, she cried out.Momentarily startled by the sound, he looked up at her with wide eyes, then smirked as he dipped his head down to do it again. 

 

After allowing him to pay several minutes of undivided attention to her breasts, Rey pulled Ben back up so she could continue to kiss him.He reveled in the sensation of the skin to skin contact of their bare chests.She maneuvered herself underneath him, allowing him to cage her in with his arms as he kissed her. 

 

He felt her hands running all over his back, and after a few minutes her wandering fingers dipped a bit underneath his waistband.Startled, he broke the kiss and looked up at her.

 

“Is this okay?” Rey asked. 

 

“Yes”, he breathed, dipping down to kiss her passionately once more before standing up to pull his basketball shorts down.

 

He couldn’t remember a time ever being harder than he was now, which was extremely evident through the fabric of his dark blue boxer briefs.Rey stood up and lowered her own shorts, leaving her clad in only her bikini bottoms.She looked up into his eyes, asking for permission without words before she hooked her fingers in his underwear and gently tugged them down.

 

It was the first time Ben had been completely naked in front of anyone since he was a child. 

 

He had an urge to cover himself with his hands, but Rey wouldn’t let him, instead grabbing his wrists and staring down at his erection.

 

“Oh my god”, she breathed.Realizing hers was a positive reaction, Ben grinned sheepishly.

 

Guiding him to sit down on the couch again, Rey sat next to him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him sloppily.His heart was pounding as one of her hands trailed down from his cheek, to his shoulder; her fingertips then ghosting down his arm leaving a trail of goosebumps, and finally settling on his thigh, next to his groin. 

 

A few seconds later, he felt her fingers brush up against his cock, and he broke the kiss, exhaling sharply, almost as though he was in pain. 

 

“Does that feel good?” Rey asked, lightly stroking her fingertips along his shaft.

 

“Yes”, he said, nodding furiously before pressing his forehead up against hers.He already felt close to the edge.She then wrapped her hand more firmly around his length, moving up and down a couple of times.The second her thumb swirled around the head of his cock, Ben felt himself hit the point of no return.As if she knew exactly what he needed right then, Rey gripped his length and pumped him roughly as he began to come.He let out a whimper as a massive orgasm washed over him, a mix of both intense pleasure and humiliation invading his body as he watched himself come all over his chest, his stomach, and her hand.

 

After he’d finished, Rey gently removed her hand from his softening cock, and looked up at him.

 

“Holy shit, I barely even touched you”, she breathed, her eyes wide as saucers.

 

Ben felt incredibly ashamed that he’d come so quickly.

 

“I’m so sorry, I just... that was...” Ben started, trying to explain himself. 

 

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen”, she finished, as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and tasted him. 

 

Ben sucked in an involuntary breath as Rey stood up, walking briskly to the bathroom still clad only in her bikini bottoms. A moment later she returned with a small hand towel, and Ben found his eyes roaming all over her body as she stepped towards him.

 

She gently wiped the mess from him as he looked up at her reverently, his chest heaving.

 

Rey then climbed over his thighs, straddling him as she settled on top of his body and began kissing him again.

 

Ben placed both of his hands on her small waist, dwarfing her with the size of them.As she cupped his cheeks to hold him in place up against her lips, Ben found his hands wandering down her sides, to where the ties of her bathing suit bottoms sat just below her hips.

 

Gently tugging on the laces one at a time, Ben felt his heart pound as he realized that the last part of her body, the one that he was both the most excited and nervous to see, was about to be revealed to him. 

 

She didn’t break the kiss as she lifted herself up, pulling the untied scrap of fabric out from underneath herself.Ben could feel her, warm and wet, as she ground herself against his leg. Winding her arms around his neck, Rey managed to maneuver herself so that she was underneath him, all while not breaking the kiss.

 

Ben felt his heart pound and his cock begin to stiffen again as he kissed down her neck and chest, slowly working his way down to that most secret part of her that she had entrusted him with.He was nearly shaking by the time he planted his lips on the soft skin of her belly, and when he finally reached the spot where her thighs met, he glanced nervously up into her eyes before nudging her legs apart.

 

He let a sharp breath out at the sight of her; she was pink, wet, and beautiful.Of course he’d seen this very thing many times in porn before, but seeing it now; seeing Rey, right up close was better than anything he could have imagined or fantasized about.She looked more natural, and more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen in porn, and the fact that she was glistening wet because of _him_ , made his heart melt in his body.

 

“Uhh, can I touch you?” Ben asked nervously.

 

“Please”, she breathed lustfully.She was practically writhing underneath him.

 

Ben suddenly panicked a little bit, realizing that he had no idea where to start. 

 

“I—I don’t know how”, he said nervously, his hands shaking.

 

Rey gave him an encouraging smile as shegently took his hand in hers and guided it down between her legs.She moved his fingers so they dragged lightly through her folds, finally landing on the patch of skin nestled right above her slit.

 

Ben was entranced.As she took her hand away, Ben explored on his own, frequently looking up at her face to gauge her reactions. 

 

He discovered that a combination of pressure on her clit and teasing at her entrance drove her absolutely wild.Her face flushed, her breathing quickened, and she made breathy sounds that caused his dick to become impossibly hard again in a very short period of time.

 

“You know”, she said in between heavy breaths.“One time I was lying on this couch, watching you mow the lawn out there.You looked so fucking hot, I just couldn’t help myself... I took all my clothes off and touched myself, right here, in front of the glass door.If you’d just turned around, you would have seen me.I kind of hoped that you would... it felt so dangerous.I made myself come so hard”.

 

“Jesus”, Ben said with an involuntary shudder.He silently cursed himself for not happening to turn around and look that day.

 

But, right now was more than making up for that.

 

Slowly and gently, Ben inserted a finger into her opening.She was so small and tight, he had no idea how his cock would ever be able to fit.He gently added another finger and realized that her body stretched to accommodate him. 

 

“Does this feel good?” Ben asked.

 

“So good, Ben”, she breathed.“But please, I need you to keep touching me here, too”.Rey brought her fingers down, demonstrating how she wanted him to touch her clit.

 

Instead of using the hand that wasn’t buried inside of her, Ben lowered his face down and put his tongue on her.Not expecting it, she cried out loudly.

 

“Oh! Please keep doing that”, she moaned.“Don’t stop”.

 

Ben began lapping at the little patch of skin, and before he knew it, she was canting her hips against his mouth.A few moments later, he gasped when he felt her walls begin to clench around his fingers, as she cried out loudly.He kept his tongue vigorously on her, working her through what seemed like an incredibly intense orgasm.He looked up at her face, which was contorted into the most beautiful expression he’d ever seen.His dick, which was already painfully hard again, twitched when he noticed she was also rubbing at her own nipples.Finally, she began to come down from her high.

 

“Oh my god”, she finally said, as he watched all of her muscles relax into a boneless heap.“I’ve never come like that in my life.That was so good. You did amazing”.

 

She sat up and looked reverently into his eyes, curling an arm around his neck and kissing him.This kiss was less urgent and passionate than before; it was more languid, sweet and romantic. 

 

They sat for a few minutes, catching their breath and holding each other.Ben still maintained an uncomfortable erection, but he tried to ignore it.However, Rey soon noticed it and a sly grin crossed her face.She leaned over, nuzzling her nose in his hair as she whispered into his ear.

 

“I want to feel you inside me”.

 

Ben shuddered at her words, gasping a little as she took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it. 

 

Rey climbed on top of him, holding onto his shoulders and finding his lips with her own again.She took him in her hand, dragging his head through her now soaked folds.It felt so amazing, and Ben began panting in anticipation. This was really happening.

 

Then, for some reason, against all of his animal instincts, responsibility and reason popped into his mind.

 

“Wait”, he said suddenly.Rey froze in place.

 

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s just... do I need to go and buy condoms or something? I don’t wanna just—you know”.

 

“Oh”, she replied awkwardly.“I mean sure, if that would make you feel more comfortable.I don’t have any here... this really doesn’t happen to me very often.But I am on the pill, and I know for a fact that I’m clean.It’s been a while, and I’ve been tested since the last time I was with someone”.

 

“Okay”, he replied, shaking his head.“I’m obviously clean too”, he said with a shrug and a little laugh. 

 

Rey smirked as she took him in her hand again and began to lower herself onto him.

 

The second he began to enter her body, he had to fight an overwhelming instinct to start thrusting his hips vigorously against hers.But the expression on her face told him that doing so wouldn’t be such a good idea.She looked almost... pained?

 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked.“I’m not hurting you, am I?”

 

“Trust me, it feels good”, she replied with a breathy giggle.“It’s just... kind of a lot, so I just need a minute to adjust.You’re, uh, pretty massive”.

 

Ben let out a shy laugh as he nestled his face in the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

 

Finally, he found himself completely buried inside of her.He couldn’t believe how _warm_ she was. 

 

“You feel so fucking good”, he rasped. 

 

He whimpered the second she began to move.She was slow at first; she would lift her hips to the point where only the head of his cock remained inside of her, and then would slide back down, fully sheathing him inside of her again.They both made breathy noises at each stroke, and Ben could feel his orgasm building again.He was so glad he came earlier, because he knew that if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have lasted more than two seconds like this. 

 

At one point, he dipped his head down and began mouthing at her nipples, causing her to cry out.

 

Gradually, she began to increase her speed, and her face became increasingly blissed out as she gripped his shoulders tightly and kissed him every so often.

 

“You look so fucking sexy like this”, she whispered into his ear.The feeling of her breath on his sensitive ear made him whimper as he gripped her hips harder and thrust up into her body. 

 

“Do you wanna try being on top?” Rey finally asked.

 

“Yes”, he replied immediately.She gently lifted herself off of him, which caused his cock to want to scream out at the loss of contact, but she quickly settled herself onto her back and Ben wasted no time climbing on top of her.Gripping himself in his hand, he lined himself up and pushed back in.

 

“H—holy shit”, he stuttered as he felt his face contort with pleasure.He’d thought being inside her before couldn’t possibly be better. But this new angle practically caused his vision to white out.Rey gave him a knowing grin as she hooked her legs behind his back.

 

He was gentle at first; he needed to gain his bearings a bit, but gradually sped up his movements as his body was overtaken by pure animal passion.

 

He was moving solely on instinct now, and Rey kept moaning his name and various words of encouragement as he pounded into her more roughly. 

 

“Ben, I’m close”, she purred suddenly.He could only grunt in agreement. 

 

“Touch me, please”, she moaned.He immediately snaked his hand between their bodies and began furiously rubbing at the patch of nerves that had driven her wild before.

 

He could feel the second she lost control and her orgasm washed over her.He could feel it in the way her walls clamped around him, the way her movements became more erratic and desperate, and the way her moans became louder and more obscene.He found himself unable to hold back anymore as he began to spill into her.

 

He felt his movements become uncoordinated as he thrust hard into her body, groaning involuntarily and burying his face in her neck.Everything he’d ever fantasized about throughout his teenage years didn’t even compare to what he was feeling right now.

 

Ben began to float back to earth, reeling over what had just happened.He could feel Rey underneath him, trying to catch her breath.

 

“Hey”, she said gently.“Are you okay?” She placed a hand on his cheek.

 

“Yeah”, he replied, his body still shaking from what had just happened.“That was—“

 

“That was the best sex I’ve had in my entire fucking life”, she finished, pulling him down for a searing kiss.

 

“Jesus”, Ben replied with an incredulous smile. 

 

“Thank god we have a whole two months before you go off to college”, she added, stroking his hair as he laid his head on her chest.

 

“Yeah”, he replied.“We’d better make the most of it”. 

 

He lifted his head up and kissed her again.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was going to be a oneshot but... oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this pure filth

Ben couldn’t stop thinking about Rey.  

 

Every time his mind wandered back to what had transpired between them, his heart leapt excitedly into his throat.He still found it difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that he was no longer a virgin.He thought about how he knew what the inside of Rey’s body felt like; as though he held one of the world’s most precious secrets.His thoughts also kept focusing on how after they’d tired themselves out, they’d cuddled naked on the couch. 

 

Ben hadn’t so much as been hugged by anyone besides his mother since he was about 12 years old, so when Rey settled herself down with her head on his chest, he glanced around the room with nervous eyes, not entirely sure what to do.She was guiding him yet again into foreign territory.

 

He felt her smile into his skin as she sweetly stroked his arm with her thumb.He tested the waters by shyly bringing his arm up and placing it on her back, and once he decided that it felt natural, his other hand found its way into her hair, winding through the soft chestnut locks.Somehow, holding each other like this felt even more intimate than the sex had.It just seemed so… unexpectedly romantic.He let out a big sigh of contentment, almost as if he was releasing several years of pent up frustration, feelings of inadequacy, and the need to be held.Having her in his arms felt... wonderful.

 

They’d remained like that for nearly an hour, not wanting to break away from each other.They didn’t talk much, but Rey occasionally looked up at him and smiled happily.Ben suddenly wanted to know everything about her; where was she from? What did she like to do? What was her childhood like?And, why did such a vibrant, gorgeous girl want someone like him?

 

He was too shy, however, to initiate a conversation.He wasn’t sure if whatever this was between them was strictly a physical thing, or if she was looking for an actual relationship with him, so to avoid potentially spoiling what they did have, Ben remained quiet. 

 

He decided it was time to leave once he began falling asleep.He wanted nothing more than to nap with her body wrapped cozily around his, but he knew his mother would begin to wonder where he was. 

 

After extracting their limbs from each other, they dressed and exchanged phone numbers.Before he left, Rey gave him a searing kiss.

 

Ben had wanted to text her the second he left her house.But, he also didn’t want to seem too clingy or needy, so he decided to wait.He hoped that maybe she’d message him, but the only time his phone actually went off saying he had a message was when Hux texted him, saying he’d be over to hang out at noon the next day.

 

Ben rolled his eyes.

 

Hux was one of his only friends, if he could even call him that.He was a pain in the ass, and they didn’t even really like each other.Ben knew they were only friends because they both hated everyone else even more than each other.Though they were the same age, Hux was a year behind Ben in school.

 

\---

 

He woke up the next day feeling far more refreshed than usual.No stranger to sleeping problems, it took a solid two minutes for him to realize why he’d slept so well. 

 

_Rey_.

 

His mind flooded with memories of the previous day, and he smiled as he let himself drift lazily back through them.

 

He soon realized that a problem had arisen.  More specifically, a very large problem that was straining in his shorts.

 

 

——

 

 

A few hours later, Ben found himself playing basketball with Hux in his driveway.Hux was only a few inches shorter than Ben, but he was also far more scrawny, giving Ben a clear advantage in the game.

 

Hux was going on about some girl he was trying to date, but Ben was barely listening.His mind was inevitably drifting back to the girl who lived next door.

 

After he’d jerked off twice before getting out of bed (because he just couldn’t get the thought of her body wrapped around his out of his head), he’d finally decided to text her.

 

**Ben:**

_I had a lot of fun yesterday_

 

He’d stared at his phone for a half hour waiting for a reply, but it never came.His anxiety was quelled a little bit when he realized she wasn’t even home; her car was gone from her driveway.Hopefully she was just out somewhere and hadn’t seen the message yet.

 

Finally, after he’d gotten out of the shower, he saw a message waiting for him.

 

**Rey:**

_Me too_

 

It was a short reply, but it made him happy to hear from her nonetheless.

 

“I asked you a question, man”.

 

“Huh?” Ben asked, suddenly snapping out of his thoughts.He hadn’t been paying attention to anything Hux was saying to him.

 

“What the fuck dude?I asked you if you’ll come to Mitaka’s party with me tomorrow.I know Phasma’s gonna be there so I really wanna go”.

 

“I don’t know, man”, Ben replied.“I don’t wanna go to that kid’s party just because you wanna get laid”.

 

“Lighten up”, Hux said with a chuckle.“Maybe if _you_ got laid, you’d be less of a dick to everyone”.

 

Ben rolled his eyes and smirked to himself.If only Hux knew.

 

A few minutes later, Ben felt his heart leap as he saw Rey’s car pull into the driveway.As the car door opened, he saw her long legs emerge, followed by the rest of her body.Ben bit back a shudder as he remembered what it felt like to have those legs wrapped around him.She was wearing a short pink dress, and her hair was pulled back into a cute half ponytail.

 

“Holy shit, _that’s_ your new neighbor?”Hux asked, catching the basketball and momentarily stopping the game.“She’s fucking hot”.

 

“Yeah”, Ben replied.Rey was carrying handfuls of grocery bags, and Ben noticed her shoot a very subtle glance in his direction. 

 

“Well that must be nice to look at all the time”, Hux muttered before resuming the game as Rey stepped into her house.

 

“Yeah, I’m not complaining”, he replied emotionlessly, trying to downplay his feelings. 

 

Ben wanted nothing more than to brag to his smug friend about the fact that he’d lost his virginity to her.He wanted to see the smile wiped off Hux’s face, and the look of pure shock when Hux found out that someone so beautiful could actually be interested in him. 

 

But, Hux was still a student at the school Rey worked at, and he didn’t want to jeopardize Rey’s job or reputation in any way by bragging about it.He knew Hux would never be able to keep his mouth shut.

 

He also felt a primal urge to punch Hux in the face for so much as looking at her in a way that was anything but innocent and pure.Ben was almost surprised at himself for feeling so _possessive_.

 

A minute later, Rey emerged from her house, walking down the steps and towards Ben’s yard.Ben had to remind himself to act cool as she approached them.

 

“Hey Ben”, she called out in a friendly tone, resting her hands on the top of the fence that separated their driveways.

 

“Hey”, he replied nonchalantly.Hux looked like a cartoon character; his eyes were bugging out of his head and he was practically drooling.

 

“I was just wondering if you’ll be around later”, Rey said casually, flashing them a smile.“I have another lightbulb situation that I could really use your help with.This one’s in my bedroom”.

 

Ben didn’t miss the way her voice caught a little when she’d said the word ‘bedroom’, and the way her eyes were fixed on his.She was teasing him right under Hux’s nose.

 

He choked a little bit at her words, which he gracelessly turned into a cough to mask his reaction.

 

Ben’s eyes raked over her skin; the sun highlighted her golden tan and the smattering of freckles that spread across her shoulders and upper chest.His gaze wandered lower and he realized that she clearly wasn’t wearing a bra.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure.I’ll be around later”, he said to her chest.When he looked back up at her eyes, he saw that she had a smirk on her face.

 

“Okay”, she replied with a giggle.“Just text me before you come over”.

 

“I will”, he choked out.He felt blood rushing to a certain part of his body that he tried his hardest to will away.It wasn’t until Rey had walked away and he looked back over at a wide-eyed Hux that he came back to his senses.

 

“Jesus, dude”, he said.“You’re so fucking lucky.I’d pay that girl for the opportunity to change her fucking lights”.

 

Ben grinned sheepishly as they resumed their game.If only he knew.

 

 

——

 

 

When they were done playing, Ben and Hux grabbed their stuff to head inside.Ben picked up his phone and saw two texts from Rey waiting for him.

 

**Rey:**

_I can’t stop thinking about you_

 

**Rey:**

_I’m watching you rn.   you look so fucking hot when you play like that _

 

Ben felt his face flush and he immediately looked over towards Rey’s house.The sun was angled so he couldn’t see into the windows, but he smiled in case she was still there.He felt himself start to harden again at the thought that she was watching him exercise, so he ran into the house ahead of Hux to make sure he wouldn’t see anything.

 

Hux and Ben headed up to his room and grabbed his Xbox controllers, settling into their typical routine of playing video games.Ben sprawled out on his bed, lying on his stomach, while Hux propped himself up on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

 

Ben took this as an opportunity to whip out his phone and type out a reply while Hux couldn’t see him.

 

**Ben:**

_You’re killing me_

 

**Rey:**

_ill do a lot more to you later_

 

**Rey:**

_I wish you were here rn_

 

Ben felt that familiar rush of blood towards his groin, and was quite thankful that not only was Hux facing away from him, but that he was able to hide everything from view since he was lying on his stomach.Without thinking, he subtly pressed his hips into the bed a little, trying to relieve a little bit of the pressure he was feeling.

 

“Are we playing, or what?”

 

Ben was once again snapped out of his thoughts by Hux. 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry”, Ben replied, throwing his phone down.Hux gave him a weird look before turning back to the TV.

 

Ben heard his phone vibrate a few more times as they started their mission in the game, and it took everything he had to avoid tossing his controller aside to see what Rey had said.

 

But, he was so distracted with his thoughts that his character died way too quickly anyway.

 

Oh well, he supposed.He quickly reached for his phone while he waited for the round to be over.

 

**Rey:**

_I’m touching myself thinking about what we did yesterday._

 

Her second text was a picture message, and Ben felt his heart nearly stop when he opened it.She’d angled the camera so her flat stomach was visible, with an arm snaking down between her legs.He could just barely see the undersides of her breasts, as well as the soft curve of her belly that led down to her hips.Though nothing explicit was actually visible, it was clear from the photo that she was completely nude.She was lying on a bed, and her sheets looked tousled and twisted as though she’d been writhing around in them.It took everything he had to not let out a groan. He had a raging erection at this point, and he couldn’t help but press his hips into the bed while Hux sat a few feet away from him, obliviously playing the game.

 

**Ben:**

_Oh my god_

 

**Rey:**

_Is that making you hard?_

 

**Ben:**

_You have no idea_

 

**Rey:**

_God that’s so hot_

 

“Fuck!!”

 

Hux threw down his controller as his character in the game died.He turned back towards Ben, who must’ve had a guilty look on his face.

 

“What the fuck, man?” Hux asked.“You totally could have avoided that ambush.”

 

“Sorry”, Ben replied.“I just... got distracted”.

 

“Okay well watch out this time”, Hux replied while starting another round.

 

Once again, Ben died less than a minute into the game.Hux let out an exasperated noise but continued on with the mission by himself.Ben practically scrambled to grab his phone again, seeing more messages from Rey.

 

**Rey:**

_My fingers dont feel as good as yours_

 

**Rey:**

_Yours are so much bigger_

 

**Rey:**

_And I want to feel your mouth on me again_

 

**Rey:**

_I’m so close just thinking about it_

 

Before he had a chance to respond, Hux died in the game.He turned around, clearly annoyed at Ben.

 

“Dude, are you even playing this game?Who the fuck do you keep texting?”

 

Hux knew he was one of Ben’s only friends, and that therefore Ben didn’t often text anyone else.

 

“Uhh, my... mom, she keeps texting me about college”, he spit out clumsily.

 

“Okay”, Hux said with narrowed, confused eyes.

 

Ben looked down at his phone just as it vibrated again.

 

**Rey:**

_I want to suck you off_

 

Ben looked back up at Hux, trying not to sound as flustered as he felt.

 

“Hey look man”, he said, his voice coming out strangled and higher-pitched than normal.“I’m not feeling good. I think I must’ve eaten something bad.Mind if we stop for now and do this another time?”

 

“Uh, sure”, Hux replied, clearly getting the hint.“I guess I’ll see you later”.He got up and walked out the door.

 

Ben raced to the window, watching Hux as he walked out the door and got into his car.The second he drove away, Ben grabbed his phone and texted Rey.

 

**Ben:**

_I made my friend leave. I just need to shower and I’ll be over. I’m so hard right now it almost hurts.You almost made me come in my pants while he was here_

 

**Rey:**

_Are you going to punish me for that?_

 

**Ben:**

_Oh my god you’re making it worse.I’ll be there in 15 mins_

 

**Rey:**

_Dont you dare jerk off before you come over. I’ll be here waiting_  😘

 

Ben felt his dick twitch as he read her last text. It felt so commanding.

 

Ben found it nearly impossible to not touch his aching cock the whole time he was in the shower.But, he managed not to break.He put on jeans to try and hide the bulge in his pants as he ran across the yard. 

 

As he knocked on the glass door near the pool, he looked around the living room and kitchen.When he didn’t see Rey after about a minute, he tried the handle, which opened right up.He timidly stepped inside.

 

“Rey?” Ben called quietly.

 

“Hey Ben, I’m upstairs”, he heard her call.“Come on up!”

 

Ben suddenly felt nervous again, taking his shoes off and taking a deep, shaky breath to ground himself before he started up the carpeted stairs.He made his way down the hallway of open doors, nervously peeking into each door in search of Rey.Finally, as he approached the room at the end of the hallway, she emerged from behind the door frame.

 

Ben felt all the air leave his lungs in a split second.

 

She was wearing a very transparent red slip dress that went just to the tops of her thighs.Underneath, she had on matching red underwear, with a push-up bra that made it look like her modest cleavage was bursting out of it.She had makeup on; black charcoal heavily lined her eyes, and her lips were painted red.Her hair fell in loose waves, and was slightly messy and tousled in the most perfect, delicious way.

 

“Hey”, she said quietly, looking into his eyes.Ben caught something in her gaze that looked almost… shy? 

 

“Jesus, Rey”, he breathed, feeling his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

 

It was when she bit her bottom lip that he couldn’t hold back anymore.He rushed forward and grabbed her waist, pressing his lips roughly to hers.She let out a surprised yelp as he backed her up and pressed her to the wall. 

 

She let out a moan as Ben grabbed her wrists and held them up above her head, against the wall.He pushed his hips against hers, allowing her to feel exactly what she was doing to him. 

 

Suddenly, he realized he was treating her too roughly, so he pulled back nervously.

 

“I—I’m sorry, I didn’t hurt you, did I?I didn’t mean to—”

 

“God no”, she whispered with an inviting smile.He felt her hand creep down to his groin, his eyes rolling back in his head while she rubbed her hand along his clothed length.

 

“I really want to take care of you”, she breathed into his ear.

 

Rey led him over to the bed, undoing his jeans and tugging them down his legs before she sat him down on the edge..She lifted his legs to pull them all the way off, then guided him to lift his hips as she pulled his underwear down and off.Ben noticed that she licked her lips as she guided him back on the bed, so his head was resting on the pillow. 

 

This was where Rey slept; The scent of shampoo, berries, and perfume invaded his nose.It was the exact same thing he’d smelled yesterday when he’d buried his face in her hair.

 

Rey straddled him and pulled the slip dress off, leaving her clad only in her underwear.Ben reached his hands up and ran his fingers up and down her bare waist, as she looked down at him with heavy-lidded eyes.She put her arms on either side of his head, bracing herself while she leaned down to kiss him slowly and sensually.Soon, he felt her tongue work its way into his mouth and he shuddered.

 

Rey started kissing her way down his body, and Ben almost started shaking with anticipation, having a pretty good idea of what her intentions were.When she reached his lower belly, she began kissing and stroking the sensitive skin around his inner thighs. 

 

Finally, she locked eyes with him and licked a stripe on the underside of his dick, not breaking eye contact with him the whole time. 

 

Ben let out an involuntary moan as she began to take him into her mouth.

 

Already, his breath had started becoming ragged and uneven, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long at all.Rey swirled her tongue over the head of his cock, and he grabbed at the sheets to ground himself.Eventually, his hands found her hair, and he tangled his fingers through the tousled brown locks.Her head started to bob up and down, and Ben had to fight back an urge to thrust up roughly into her mouth.She nudged his legs apart a little bit and began palming his balls.

 

“Rey, I’m really close”, he ground out suddenly.He felt her smile around his dick and looked up into his eyes, humming a little bit.

 

The vibration from her voice threw him over the edge as he felt himself lose control.

 

He figured she’d lift off of him and jerk him off once he started coming, but she continued to keep her mouth on him, sucking and swallowing everything he had to give her.Ben squeezed his eyes shut and let out a wild, erratic cry as she worked him through what proved to be a very intense orgasm.

 

He was breathing heavily when she lifted herself off of him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.Her lipstick was smudged, and her hair was even messier than before.Ben had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

 

“How are you even real?” Ben asked her reverently.She smirked.

 

“I could ask you the same thing”.

 

Ben felt his heart skip a beat at her reply.

 

He sat up and pulled Rey into a searing kiss, not caring that he could taste himself on her.He turned her body so that she fell back onto the pillow, smiling contentedly as he kissed her neck.He made his way down to the tops of her breasts, which looked round and full in her tight push up bra.He spent a few moments nuzzling and kissing them before sucking what was sure to be a bruise into one of them.She let out a breathy moan and he looked up at her and smiled.

 

She lifted herself up a little bit when he snaked both of his arms around her back, with the intention of removing her bra.He nervously tugged at it, finally sitting her up so he could see what he was doing.After a few awkward moments it finally came free, and he quickly pulled it off of her, revealing the now familiar sight of her breasts.He pushed her down onto her back again, taking a nipple in his mouth in a manner that was anything but gentle.She arched her back as she cried out, and her hands flew to his head, curling her fingers through his hair and squeezing his scalp a little bit.

 

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” Ben asked nervously, lifting his head and looking at her, wide-eyed.

 

“No, please keep doing it just like that”, she rasped.He dipped his head back down, taking the other nipple in his mouth and grazing it with his teeth.He felt her shudder underneath him. 

 

Ben let his hand wander down her belly and into her lacy underwear.As he ran his finger along her most sensitive area, he suddenly stopped short; something felt very different than it had yesterday.Lifting his head and looking up at her with wide eyes, he was met with a knowing smirk from her.He moved down on the bed and hooked his fingers into her underwear to see exactly what he’d just felt.

 

“Holy shit”, he breathed, after he’d pulled the red lace off of her.Smooth, pink skin greeted his eyes; she’d shaved everything since yesterday.He nudged her legs apart so she was open and glistening in front of him.He couldn’t wait to feel his lips up against all of that smooth skin.

 

Ben ran a finger through her slick folds, dipping his head down to get a taste of her.But, she tugged on his hair to stop him before he reached his destination.

 

“Wait”, she said.“I want to be on top”.

 

“Okay”, he replied timidly.She sat up and guided him back, so his head was resting just below the pillow.Rey straddled him and made her way up so she was resting on her knees just above him.Ben placed his hands on her thighs as she slowly inched herself down onto his face.A little nervous at first, Ben gently brought his tongue up to meet her wet folds.He’d done this same thing yesterday, but the new angle was a little daunting.Rey braced herself with the headboard, letting out a breathy moan as soon as his tongue was on her.

 

Ben licked a long stripe up her slit, ending on her clit and she cried out.She’d clearly wound herself up beforehand so much that she seemed to be just as much on the edge as he had. 

 

Bringing his hands back to the sides of her ass, Ben kneaded the smooth skin there as he began lapping at her clit.He felt her legs tighten around his head as she tried to keep herself upright.She began thrusting her hips slightly, and when Ben looked up to see her face, he saw that she was resting her forehead against one of her arms. 

 

He couldn’t believe he was causing her to react so fully.She started to become more vocal as he continued to work at her.At one point, he thrust his tongue into her opening, while his nose nudged at her clit. 

 

“I’m… really close, Ben”, she panted. 

 

He moved back up to her clit and lapped at her with more vigor, alternating that with applying strong pressure with the flat of his tongue.Finally, he wrapped his lips around her entire clit and sucked, which proved to be her undoing.Rey cried out, squeezing his head with her thighs and grinding herself hard against his face.Ben kept his lips locked on her, swirling his tongue around her until she began to ease up on him.Finally, she crawled off of him and settled down beside him.She had a healthy flush on her cheeks and upper chest, and she was breathing heavily.

 

“No one’s ever made me feel like that before”, she whispered as she curled her hand around his head and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

 

“Really?” Ben asked incredulously, pulling back and giving her an awestruck look.

 

“Really”, she replied.“This might sound weird, and I know we really don’t even know each other that well but, I... think I might really like you”.

 

Ben let out a surprised laugh as he looked up at the ceiling, thanking whatever gods may be up there for this recent development in his life.

 

“I really like you too”, he replied, leaning down to kiss her again.

 

Ben felt her smile into the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this porn without plot turned into a multi chapter thing with a (sort of) plot.

Ben had been blissfully enjoying the feeling of a very naked Rey nestled in his arms for nearly an hour.Like the previous day, they didn’t speak much during their post-coital cuddle session, so Ben’s mind was again reeling with thoughts, questions, and feelings about her.He stroked his fingers over her soft hair and felt her sigh into him. 

 

“Pretty sure I could just stay like this for the rest of my life”, Rey said dreamily, lightly kissing over Ben’s chest.She lifted her head to look at him, a sated smile on her face.She almost looked as if she was glowing.

 

“Mmm”, he replied lazily, his fingers migrating down to her back. 

 

“So”, she said after a short pause, resting her chin on his chest.“What do you like to do for fun, Ben Solo?”

 

Ben lifted his head in surprise.It almost seemed like she actually wanted to get to know him.

 

“What do you mean?” Ben asked her.

 

“What do you do for fun?Enjoyment.Entertainment. Things that make you happy”.

 

“What do I do for fun”, Ben repeated, looking around thoughtfully.  A sly smile began to creep up on his face.

 

“Well, I _do_  very much like to do this”, he said, ghosting his fingertips over her arm until he reached her chest.He began caressing and massaging the soft skin of her breast, eventually teasing her nipple until it hardened.She let out a sound that was half giggle, half pleasurable moan. 

 

Ben was shocked with himself for sounding so flirty, but he continued.

 

“And sometimes, I like to do _this_ ”, he said as he brought his other hand down between her legs, parting her with his fingers and stroking her.He felt her inhale sharply against his skin.Then, she laughed and lifted her head again.

 

“While I _very_  much appreciate what you’re doing, I’m trying to be serious!”She giggled a little bit.“I really do want to learn more about you”.She placed her hand lightly on his cheek and kissed him. 

 

“Okay, fine", he said before a long pause.  Something in his chest fluttered with happiness as he tried to think of what to say.  "Uhh, I like to cook I guess.It’s kinda dorky and weird, but I’ve always loved cooking”.

 

“Really?  Well, it may be dorky and weird, but I think that’s actually pretty sexy; a guy who can cook.Plus I love food, so I’m excited for the day you make dinner for me”.

 

Ben snorted a little.She laughed too, and her eyes crinkled adorably.

 

“What else?” Rey asked softly, stroking his shoulder with her fingertips.

 

“I dunno, I play a lot of video games”, he offered with a shrug.He regretted it the second he said it, realizing it made him sound like an immature teenage boy.  She seemed interested, though.

 

“Yeah? What do you play?”

 

“Xbox, mostly.I’ll play anything though”.

 

“Oh really?” Rey asked with a playful grin.“Well I don’t have an Xbox, but I do have a Switch.Would you wanna play some Super Smash Brothers?”

 

Ben felt a smile curl on his face.

 

“Prepare to have your ass kicked”, he said, lightly tickling her side.

 

“Bring it on, Solo”, she replied with a defiant grin.

 

 

——

 

 

An hour later, Ben found himself sitting in Rey’s finished basement, losing miserably in every round they played.Ben didn’t care, though. 

 

Rey had put on a burgundy satin robe, which Ben very much liked because it was quite short and showed off her lithe legs, plus she kept it loosely tied, so he was able to catch a teasing glimpse of a breast when she moved.Ben had put his boxer briefs back on, but decided to forego all other clothing.It was strange lounging around in just his underwear in the presence of someone else, but it was also comfortable and freeing.

 

Rey had an impressive home theater system installed, with a massive projector screen and immersive sound system.They were both sprawled out on the giant sectional couch, controllers in hand.Ben thought about how he’d love to watch a movie with her in this same spot, cuddled together on the couch under a blanket. 

 

He hoped that wasn’t too romantic for whatever this was that they had together.

 

\---

 

Every time he’d lose a round, Rey would playfully taunt him.The way she giggled made him melt just a little; her laugh was light and airy, like a refreshing breeze.

 

They’d also decided to order Chinese food.Ben was shocked at the list of items Rey had given to the person over the phone; she’d seemingly ordered enough food for five people.But, she promised him that she had a very healthy appetite despite her size.Ben felt his stomach growl right after she’d placed the order; he hadn’t realized how hungry their earlier activities had made him until now.

 

They then played a few more rounds of their game, with Rey winning four out of five times.They started up a sixth round, and as soon as Rey started winning again, Ben inched closer to her.Without taking his hands off his own controller, he snuck into the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking her skin gently as a ploy to distract her.Rey squealed with delight, but still continued to play. 

 

“Nice try”, she giggled.

 

Deciding that continuing the game was futile, Ben took a hand off the controller and snuck it into her robe, stroking her center with his thumb.She was warm and wet, and he began to feel his dick stirring to life again.

 

He heard her breath hitch, and just like that, the game was forgotten.

 

Rey looked at Ben dreamily as she wound her arms around his neck, hoisting herself up onto his lap and straddling him.

 

“How are you this wet again?” Ben asked in awe as he continued to touch her. 

 

“I blame you”, she whispered before kissing him again.

 

Just as she began to grind herself over his length, the doorbell rang.They both let out groans, and Rey let her head roll back. 

 

“To be continued”, she murmured, placing another kiss on Ben’s lips before lifting herself off of him.He looked down and saw a damp spot on his underwear where she’d just been.

 

Ben followed her upstairs, heading directly to the kitchen to try and find some plates and napkins.He could faintly hear Rey opening the door, but then stopped dead at the voice that greeted her. 

 

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry.I see I came at a bad time”.

 

This wasn’t a food delivery person. It was his fucking mother.

 

Rey was wearing a short, sexy robe.With tousled hair and kiss swollen lips. 

 

His mom had no reason to suspect anything of him, he told himself.Still, he stood very still and listened intently.

 

“Oh no, it’s no bother at all”, he heard Rey say casually.“I would invite you in, but the house is a mess.As you can see, it’s laundry and cleaning day for me”.

 

“Oh”, Leia said with an almost relieved laugh, realizing that she’d apparently misjudged the situation.“No worries honey, I can’t stay long anyways.Listen, do you have plans for tomorrow night?”

 

“I, uh, don’t think so”, she replied.Ben could tell from the hesitation in her voice that she was perhaps trying to come up with a lie, but couldn’t in the heat of the moment. 

 

“Great”, his mother replied.“We wanted to invite you over for dinner.You know, as an official welcome to the neighborhood.Nothing fancy, just me, Han, and hopefully Ben.We all want to get to know you better”.

 

Ben snorted.

 

_If only she knew how well I’d already gotten to know her_ , he thought.

 

“I uh… uh… sure! That sounds great”, Rey replied awkwardly.Ben cringed.He would have to escape to Hux’s house for the evening.There was no way he could sit through a dinner with both his parents and the older neighbor he was secretly fucking.

 

“Perfect, we’ll see you around seven, if that’s okay with you”.

 

“Sounds great”, Rey replied. 

 

The second he heard the door shut, Ben let out a massive breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

“I’m sorry”, Rey said, rushing over to Ben as soon as Leia had left, curling her small hands around his biceps.“I—I didn’t know how to get out of that.She kind of cornered me”.

 

“She’s good at that”, Ben replied with an eye roll and a smirk. 

 

“It just freaks me out because I know she used to be the president of the school board. So not only do I feel like she’ll be judging me the whole time, I think that she’d judge me even more if I declined”.

 

“It’s okay.I’ll just go hide out at my friend’s house for the night”, Ben said with a smile.“Now try and relax, and let me take care of you”.He gently placed his arms on her shoulders.

 

“Okay, good plan”, Rey whispered, urging him down to meet her in a slow kiss.Ben moved his arms down to Rey’s waist and lifted her up onto the marble countertop, while still keeping his lips moving against hers.

 

Ben didn’t have to bend down as much to kiss her as she sat on the counter, and the height also allowed him to easily press his cock right in between her legs, which were already spread and waiting for him.He untied her robe and let it fall open, giving him a rather obscene view of everything.Unable to stop himself, he rushed forward and captured her lips again, eventually finding her neck as his hands erratically made their way all over her body.

 

“I want you to fuck me in every single room of this house, starting with this one”, she whispered sensually into his ear.With that, he roughly tugged his underwear down with one hand.

 

His cock pulsed in anticipation as he nudged the head up against her wet slit.

 

Just as he was about to press into her, the doorbell rang again.

 

“Fuck!” Ben grunted in exasperation, as Rey hopped off the counter.After the last two interruptions, he wanted to rip the bell right out of the doorframe.“If that’s my mother again...”

 

“It’s the food”, Rey said after she’d retied her robe and moved over to peek through the glass panels that bordered the front door.

 

——

 

“Jesus, how did you just eat that much?” Ben asked after he’d watched Rey demolish entire cartons of wings, crab rangoons, and lo mein.

 

“I ate just as much as you did”, she said with a shrug, inelegantly licking sauce off the side of her mouth.

 

“Yeah but you’re like, half my size”, he replied.

 

“I guess you just really worked up my appetite”, she said softly, reaching over and running a hand through his hair.Ben felt a shy half smile curl onto his face, and he looked down.

 

Just two days ago he’d never been kissed, and now here he was, sharing Chinese food with a beautiful woman in between lovemaking sessions. 

 

“Now”, Rey commanded.“Put me back on that counter right now, and fuck me senseless.I’m talking, to the point where I can barely walk afterwards”.

 

Ben felt his whole body shudder.

 

——

 

**Ben** :

Hey man, you busy tomorrow night? Mind if I drop by? My parents are having people over

 

**Hux** :

Sure bud. My brother bought me beer so we can get drunk while we play

 

**Ben** :

Sounds good man

 

Ben rolled his eyes.He remembered back to the last time he and Hux had gotten drunk after his brother had given him booze.It had been fun at first, but eventually Hux got so drunk that he didn’t know what he was doing.The night ended with Hux sobbing to Ben about a girl he liked before passing out face down on the floor of his room. A half tipsy Ben ended up having to babysit his friend all night.

 

While Ben wasn’t exactly looking forward to reliving that experience, he knew it would be a far better, and more importantly far safer option than dinner with his parents and Rey.

 

“Ben, make sure you’re home by six tomorrow”, he heard his mother say as he walked through the door.He looked up from his phone.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I invited Rey over for dinner.I want us all to be here so we can make her feel more welcome.

 

“Uh, I can’t Mom, I’m gonna be at Hux’s”.

 

“Well, you’d better cancel your plans.  Family dinner is more important than video games, Benjamin”, Leia replied, rolling her eyes.

 

“Mom, I’m an adult”, Ben replied, masking what was beginning to feel like frantic nerves with a look of annoyance.“I can make my own decisions”.

 

“Not while you’re still living under my roof”, his mother replied.

 

Ben looked up at his mother with an exasperated expression, then stormed up to his room.

 

**Ben** :

I can’t get out of it, my mom won’t let me. (That sounds fucking pathetic btw) Any way you could fake sick or something?

 

**Rey** :

I don’t wanna look bad in front of her though

 

**Rey** :

Tbh I think it will be fine. We’ll just pretend that we don’t know each other well

 

**Rey** :

Then you can come over afterwards. Say you’re going to your friend’s. Maybe stay the night? 😏

 

**Ben** :

Fuck yes that’s a plan

 

Ben felt his chest clench up with excitement. Rey actually wanted him to stay the night. At her house.It made the prospect of an awkward dinner with his parents seem inconsequential now.

 

 

——

 

 

As the next day passed, Ben began to grow more and more nervous about the dinner.He knew that he tended to wear his emotions plainly on his face, and he was worried that one or both of his parents would somehow be able to glean from expression exactly what was going on. 

 

Of course, his mother insisted on putting on a big show for dinner.She brought out the fancy china, crystal glasses, and candles.If it weren’t for his parents being home, it actually would’ve been an incredibly romantic setting.Ben decided to keep that idea in mind, if his parents ever went away for the weekend.  Rey had requested that he cook her dinner, after all.

 

Rey arrived at seven o’clock sharp.Ben’s nerves spiked when he heard the doorbell, and his mother rushed to answer the door.Soon Rey emerged from the doorway, and Ben tried his hardest not to allow his breath to catch in his throat. 

 

She was wearing a Kelly green boat-neck top that brought out the color in her eyes.She had on a black skirt that was quite short, but not distastefully so.Her makeup was subtle, nothing like the vampy look she’d donned the day before; her eyes were subtly lined and her lips were tinted pink.And her hair fell in loose waves, and was curled at the ends.She somehow looked sweet, pure, and sexy all at the same time.She was carrying a bottle of wine in her hands.

 

Chewie, his father’s fourteen year old Newfoundland came trotting over to Rey, and she squealed in delight.

 

“Hello, handsome!” Rey crooned, bending down a bit to scratch the dog’s ears.After a moment, she looked up and saw Ben, who realized at that moment that he’d been staring.

 

“Hi, Ben”, she said with a gentle smile.He could tell she was trying to school her tone to be as casual and as neutral as possible, but he could still hear a hint of nervousness in her voice.

 

“Uh, hi Rey”, Ben replied, giving her an awkward wave.A strange silence then ensued.

 

With that, he turned around and ran to the kitchen to hide.

 

“I wanted to bring a dessert or something, but I didn't want to subject anyone to my awful cooking.  So I opted for this instead”, Rey said, handing the bottle of red wine to Leia.Ben was pretending to wipe down the counters as he watched them through the kitchen doorway.

 

“Ahh, this is perfect”, Leia replied, taking the bottle from her and inspecting it.“It seems you already know the way to my heart”, she added with a laugh.

 

_And mine_ , Ben thought.

 

——

 

Ben had wanted to sit as far away from Rey as possible, and so he was a little thrown off when she sat herself down at the seat right next to him.She gave him a tight-lipped smile and turned away. 

 

He could hear his parents shuffling around in the kitchen, getting the food ready to bring out to the table.Rey cast a quick glance in the direction of the other room, and then back at Ben.Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and shoved it gracelessly between her legs.Ben’s eyes widened when his hand was met with bare skin and slickness, as he quickly came to the realization that she was wearing absolutely nothing under her skirt.He pulled his hand away seconds before Leia came out carrying a serving plate full of roast.His eyes darted around the room as he tried desperately to think of something to lessen the erection that was threatening to appear. 

 

His face still felt hot as his parents finished bringing everything out to the table.

 

Han sat down across from the pair, followed by Leia after she’d arranged all the food on the table.Finally, Ben felt his looming erection begin to subside.

 

“So, Rey”, Leia started as she sat down.“I’ve wanted to ask you this since I met you.I’m having trouble placing your accent.Where are you originally from?”

 

“Oh”, Rey replied with a little laugh.Ben realized he was accidentally staring again.

 

Her eyes darted around the room, stopping on his for a split second before moving on again. 

 

“I mean… I guess I’m from everywhere.Or nowhere. Depending on how you look at it”. 

 

It took a minute for Ben to understand what she meant.

 

“See, I was born in England”, she started.“When I was a small child, I moved to Arizona.I then spent my childhood moving around to various spots around the southwest, and then finally landed in California when I was fourteen.I only came east to go to college, and I loved it so much here that I never left”. 

 

“Wow, so you are from everywhere”, Leia said.“Did you have a parent in the military? Is that why you didn’t stay in one place for very long?”

 

Rey looked blankly back at her for a split second before responding.

 

“The military?Oh, uh yeah.The military.I’m a military kid”.

 

Maybe he was going crazy, but Ben thought he could sense the faintest hint of insecurity in her voice when she said it.She sounded a little… sad.Lost. 

 

Whatever it was, his mother didn’t pick up on it, as she continued the conversation without skipping a single beat.

 

Ben found his eyes inadvertently drifting down to Rey's chest.The top she was wearing was very form-fitting, and he could see the slight curves of her breasts.He pondered the fact that he knew exactly what she looked like underneath that top.He wished he could reach out and touch her there, and plant wet kisses across the smattering of freckles that dusted her skin. 

 

_Later_ , he reminded himself.

 

He wasn’t sure what made his gaze snap over to his father, but he was a little horrified to realize that Han had been looking at him.The second Ben met his eyes, Han looked away, but he wasn’t sure how long he’d had his eyes on Ben who in turn had had his eyes on Rey’s chest.Ben felt his face flush as he turned his head away from her.

 

\---

 

Ben had trouble eating because he was so nervous.He sat quietly as Leia and Rey did 95% of the talking, as he pushed food around his plate. 

 

“So, Rey”, Leia finally said.“Do you have someone special in your life?A boyfriend?”

 

Ben looked up at his mother, and then over to Rey.

 

“…Or, a girlfriend?” Leia added, when Rey didn’t respond right away.

 

“Oh, no, not a girlfriend“ Rey started with a bit of a giggle as her face flushed red.“But I am kind of seeing a guy right now”, she said with a smile, not allowing her gaze to leave Leia’s, despite undoubtedly feeling Ben’s gaze boring into her.He saw her twisting her hands a little bit in her lap.“It’s still a really new thing, but I’m pretty hopeful that it’s going to turn into something more”.Her face fell into a sweet smile.

 

It was nearly impossible to bite back a smile, but Ben forced himself to do it.

 

Eventually the conversation lulled, giving way to a slightly uncomfortable silence as they all continued to eat.Ben was counting down the seconds until this horribly uncomfortable situation ended.Suddenly, he felt something brush up against his knee.

 

He glanced down and saw Rey’s hand there.She’d twisted her arm so that it wasn’t visible from Han and Leia’s side of the table that she was reaching over to him, but Ben felt his stomach lurch as her hand slowly crept up his leg, quickly heading straight towards his groin.She continued eating her with her other hand, as though nothing was happening.

 

Ben’s heart began to pound as her hand finally reached its destination.The fact that they were sitting in such close proximity to each other made it a lot easier for her to touch him without being seen.She’d probably planned this from the second she’d sat down.

 

She began gently rubbing him, and he felt his cock begin to awaken again.His face grew hot as he fully realized what was happening.She was getting him off right in front of his parents.

 

Something about the thought of that, in addition to being horrifying, was somehow incredibly arousing.He found himself with a massive erection in a matter of seconds.He felt his breath become heavier, and he had to bite back a moan a few times when she rubbed her hand over the head of his dick.His heart beat out of his chest as he realized he was already close to the edge.

 

“This is really delicious; it’s great to have a home cooked meal for once”, Rey said, momentarily removing her hand from him and dabbing her face with her napkin.“I really appreciate you guys having me over”.

 

“We’re so happy to have you”, Leia replied with a smile.She looked over at Ben.“Honey, are you okay?You look very flushed.Are you feeling alright?”

 

“What?” Ben asked, his gaze snapping over to his mother.His voice came out almost as a whine.“Yeah, yeah I’m fine”, he finally croaked out, though it was obvious he was anything but.

 

“Okay”, Leia replied, giving him an odd look.He almost choked when Rey’s hand returned to where it had previously been, feeling a jolt of pleasure as she stimulated his sensitive cock.

 

There was no way his parents wouldn’t know what was happening if he lost control and started to come.The thought of it made the whole situation even more humiliating.And so much more exciting.

 

He was snapped out of his torture when Chewie began whining at the back door.Han rolled his eyes and got up from his seat to go take the dog out, and Rey discreetly removed her hand from Ben.

 

“Well I’m going to go get the dessert”, Leia said, pushing her chair out and standing up.“Ben, will you help move these plates and make some room on the table?”

 

“Sure”, he yelped, as he began to try and reach for the dirty dishes around the table.He took care not to stand up, as he didn’t want his mother to see the massive problem currently straining in his pants.  Finally, Leia disappeared into the kitchen.

 

The second she was gone, Rey and thrust her hand all the way into Ben’s pants and began pumping him roughly.Ben looked into her eyes; she held a determined yet powerful gaze.She was enjoying this just as much as he was.

 

Seconds later, he felt himself hit the point where he knew he couldn’t return from.His whole body began to shake as he involuntarily thrust his hips up into her hand, stifling the strong urge to cry out as he felt himself begin to spill into his pants. 

 

His breath shook and shuddered as an extraordinary feeling of pleasure washed over his body, the danger of the situation only adding to the intensity of his orgasm.He gripped the edge of the table as he rode it out, feeling himself pulsing and coating her hand with his seed. 

 

Just as he was beginning to come down, while his cock was twitching with the last aftershocks of his climax, he heard footsteps.Rey whipped her hand out of his pants, discreetly wiping it on the napkin in her lap.Seconds later, Leia walked into the dining room with an apple pie. 

 

“This just came out of the oven”, Leia said to Rey with an oblivious smile. 

 

“It smells amazing”, Rey replied.

 

“Ben, sweetie, are you sure you’re alright?” Leia asked suddenly.Ben looked up at his mother and was met with an incredibly concerned expression.“You look like you’re sweating”.

 

“Uh, I need to go to the bathroom”, he croaked out shakily, his dick finally soft enough where he could stand up and bolt out of the room. 

 

He ran by his father, who was returning to the table after taking the dog out.  He knew Han didn't miss his panicked expression.

 

As soon as he reached the bathroom and removed his sticky pants and underwear, his phone buzzed.

 

**Rey** :

That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life

 

Ben groaned.He was thoroughly and utterly fucked.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank you so much for coming Rey; we all had an excellent time”, Leia said with a warm smile.

 

“I had a great time too, and dinner was lovely”, Rey replied, accepting the containers of leftovers that Leia had insisted on sending her home with.She and Han exchanged waves, and Rey gave Ben a quick, impersonal smile at the doorway.

 

“Please know that you’re welcome back here anytime”, Leia told her.

 

——

 

“Well that was nice; she’s such a sweet girl”, Leia said as she shut the door behind Rey and walked towards the kitchen.Ben felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

**Rey** :

_Wait 15 mins so they don’t suspect anything, then come over_

 

**Ben** :

_K_

 

He felt his phone buzz again just as he was about to put it back in his pocket.

 

**Rey** :

_I’ll be waiting_ 😘

 

——

 

“I’m going to Hux’s in a few minutes”, Ben said as he entered the kitchen to help his mother with the dishes.

 

Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

“I thought you weren’t feeling well”, she said with a questioning tone.

 

“I guess something just didn’t agree with me; I feel fine now”, he said with an awkward shrug. He hoped she couldn’t tell he was starting to sweat again.

 

“Okay well, did you need a ride there?”

 

“No, I’ll walk”, he replied.

 

Leia stopped washing the dish in her hand.

 

“Ben”.

 

He reluctantly met her gaze, hoping he didn’t look as guilty as he felt.

 

“Yeah”, he responded flatly.

 

“Are you hiding something? Is Hux having a party?You know I don’t want you out drinking”.

 

“Mom, no!” Ben replied with a bit of fire in his voice. “Jesus! First of all, for the millionth time, _I am an adult_. I can make my own decisions. And guess what?I’m pretty responsible when it comes to making them.And second, you know I don’t like to be that social.The only way you could get me to go to a wild teenage keg party is to drag me there against my will. God, why don’t you ever trust me?”

 

He suddenly felt guilty, since in reality, he was lying to her and she should have every reason not to trust him.

 

Leia’s face grew softer.

 

“I’m sorry, Ben, she said with a sad smile.“It’s just... hard, watching your only child grow up and having to let go.You’ll understand someday when you have kids of your own”.She reached out and lovingly ran her hand along his cheek.

 

Ben tried not to let his thoughts stray to Rey upon hearing his mother’s words.

 

He found it quite difficult.

 

No, he told himself.He can’t let himself look that far into the future right now.It seemed too… sentimental.There was no way Rey liked him enough to ever think about something so serious as wanting a family with him someday.He was thinking way too far ahead.

 

——

 

Ten minutes and about fifty dishes later, Ben felt a bubbling excitement in his stomach as he got ready to go see Rey.

 

“See ya, Dad”, he said to Han, who was sitting in the back screened in porch, smoking a cigar and watching TV.

 

“Have fun, kid”, he replied without looking up from his show.

 

Ben walked out the door headed towards Rey’s. Fortunately it was dark out, but Ben was still paranoid about his mother’s prying eyes. So, instead of going to her front door, Ben walked right past Rey’s house, then turned into the side yard and headed for her backyard.

 

She had a confused look as she approached the darkened back porch, but she relaxed the second she realized it was him.Ben saw that she hadn’t changed out of her dinner clothes, and he wondered if she was still bare underneath her skirt. 

 

The second she closed the glass door and shut the blinds for privacy, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to roughly meet her lips.

 

“God it was so fucking hard to keep my hands off you that entire time”, she whispered against his mouth.He smiled against her.

 

“You didn’t do a very good job with that”, he snickered lowly, planting intermittent kisses along her mouth and cheek.

 

“Mmmmm”, she groaned; the memory of their earlier activities at dinner clearly still affecting her now.

 

They seemed to move in sync; Rey wrapping her legs around his waist as Ben hoisted her up to carry her.

 

They met each others’ lips again with a frenzied passion that hadn’t diminished at all considering the amount of times this had happened already.

 

With one hand firmly on her back, Ben ran his other hand up her thigh and into her skirt to discover that she was, in fact, still without any form of underwear.

 

“I can’t believe you spent the entire dinner at my parents’ like this”, he murmured between kisses.He let his thumb tease her entrance, which was, not surprisingly, very wet.

 

“You liked it, didn’t you”, she said against his mouth with a sly half smile that had his cock stirring again. 

 

He roughly met her lips again, surging forward and artlessly pushing her up against the wall.The back of her head hit it with a little thud, and within seconds he had his hand there, cradling her head while he kissed her.

 

“I’m sorry”, he whispered between kisses, but Rey seemed unaffected; she responded only with a desperate moan. 

 

Ben needed more of her, now.He wandered around a bit with Rey in his arms, looking for a place to put her down, but he was half distracted by the fact that their lips seemed permanently attached.

 

Finally, he let her down on the floor near the basement stairs, gently pushing her down onto her back as he descended the first few steps and lay himself down on his stomach.He roughly pulled her by the legs, so her center was close to his face.

 

“Really, right here?” Rey asked breathlessly, looking up at him with surprised eyes.

 

“Why not?” Ben replied, his voice equally as breathless.It wasn’t exactly a comfortable location, but he didn’t care.He needed her right now, and he couldn’t be bothered to find a better spot.

 

Ben pulled her skirt down with one motion, leaving her completely bare in front of him.He pushed her legs apart with more force than he ever had before, which she seemed to very much enjoy. 

 

Finally, his mouth was on her.It had been a day since they’d last done this, but he’d found himself craving it.He missed the taste of her, the feel of her soft skin, the sounds she made, and the way her hips moved against his mouth.He still couldn’t believe that _he_ was causing her body to react this way.

 

Her moans were louder and more frenzied than usual, giving Ben the wordless message that she was very close already.

 

He wasn’t ready for it to be over so soon.So, instead of working her through what promised to be a very swiftly brought on orgasm, he brought her to what seemed close to a peak, and then took his mouth off of her.Instead, he moved aside to tease the skin around her clit, and her inner thighs.

 

“Ben, please”, she begged, panting as she lifted her head.He saw desperation in her eyes, and he just grinned slyly back at her.

 

“This is for that stunt you pulled at dinner earlier”, he murmured.Rey groaned, understanding washing over her.

 

“I’m so close Ben, _please_ ”, she repeated; though it came out as a whimper.He dipped his head down again, but only ghosted the tip of his tongue against her clit, giving her only a taste of what she really needed.Her body jolted, and she let out a breathy cry. 

 

He continued teasing her relentlessly for several minutes until she was a trembling mess.Every time she would try to grind her hips against his face to alleviate some of the pressure, he’d pull his head back, not allowing her any relief.His cock was painfully hard now, but he was enjoying every second of this, and wasn’t in a rush for it to end.He knew that despite her whimpers, she was enjoying it too.

 

Finally, without warning, he parted her with his fingers and put the flat of his tongue onto her clit, suddenly licking and sucking at her furiously.She shattered immediately, arching her back and wrapping her legs around his head almost violently, locking him in place.She shouted unintelligible words and Ben heard her nails scratching at the wood floor beneath her. 

 

She was gasping for breath when he finally took his mouth off her.Her eyes were so wide, and she silently dragged Ben up from his place on the stairs, putting her arms tightly around him and falling back with him on the floor.He wound his arms around her, and they lay there on the floor, in a tight embrace.

 

He could feel her racing heart begin to slow.

 

“Are you okay?” Ben finally asked, a bit of a snicker in his voice.

 

“Yeah”, she breathed into his shoulder.“I just… need a minute to return to Earth”.

 

Ben smiled and kissed the top of her head.

 

——

 

“Wanna go swimming?” Rey asked after several minutes of cuddling. 

 

“Uh, sure, but I don’t have my bathing suit”, Ben replied.Rey looked up at him with a confused expression, and it took a minute for him to realize that he of course did not need one.

 

“I’m an idiot”, he replied with a laugh as he felt his face flush a little.

 

“You’re so fucking adorable”, she replied, putting a hand on his cheek before kissing him.

 

“Oh wait… shit, we can’t go swimming”, he said suddenly.“My parents are right next door.Their bedroom faces your pool”.

 

Rey’s face fell as she realized that it would be far too risky.But then, her face perked up again.

 

“We could keep all the lights off”, she suggested with a devious smile.“They won’t see us if it’s completely dark”. 

 

“Okay, but we have to be quiet”, Ben said.It seemed so dangerous, but also thrilling.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben had never swam naked before.Not only was it exciting in a risky sort of way, but the water felt amazing against his bare skin.It was very dark out, but a sliver of moon provided them with enough light to be able to safely navigate the pool.

 

“I do this late at night sometimes”, Rey said as she glided past him in the water.“It feels so good; just you and the water, and no clothing in the way”. 

 

“Damn, I wish I’d paid more attention out my window”, Ben replied, finding her body in the dark and pressing it up to his. 

 

“Well now you can come watch any time you want”, Rey murmured into his ear.His dick very much liked the way she said that, and he felt it begin to rise again.Before long it was pressing against her stomach.

 

“Have you ever fucked outside before?” Ben murmured.He was surprised at how sensual his voice sounded.

 

“Actually, no, but I’ve always wanted to”, she whispered back, stroking his side with her thumb.

 

 

——

 

 

A few minutes later, Ben found himself on a lounge chair, pressing into her body as she writhed underneath him. 

 

“We have to be quiet”, she’d warned him.He wholeheartedly agreed.

 

He set a pace that was hard and fast, and her hips worked tirelessly to meet his.He could tell that she was trying very hard to hold back whimpers and moans, but the sounds that she did make only brought him closer to the edge. 

 

There was something about being outdoors, completely exposed, that heightened all of Ben’s senses, especially the sensations his dick was currently feeling.

 

He could tell the exact moment when Rey fell over the edge; her walls pulsed and gripped him tightly, and though she’d been trying to stifle any sounds, she accidentally let a particularly loud whimper escape.It caused Ben to shatter, too.

 

He hadn’t meant to make a sound, but he heard an involuntary moan tumble from his mouth, perhaps to meet the sound she’d just made.His must have been louder, because Rey whipped her hand up and covered his mouth, trying to silence him.It only made his orgasm stronger. 

 

His hips stuttered as he felt himself coat her insides with his spend, as control of his movements were taken away from him and replaced by pure instinct. 

 

Rey helped him through his high, and then began gently holding him and stroking his hair as his exhausted body collapsed on top of hers. 

 

He didn’t move for a few minutes, not bothering to remove himself from inside her body, as she languidly caressed up and down his back and his ass.Finally, he gathered enough energy to roll over and face her.

 

“I’m fucking exhausted”, he said.

 

“Me too”, she replied, her gentle hands now finding his chest.“Let’s shower together and get into bed”.

 

Ben very much liked the implication of her tone, and within seconds he was on his feet again. 

 

 

——

 

 

Ben had half expected things to escalate once again as they took a shower together, but they didn’t.Instead, he and Rey slowly and gently washed each other, taking time to kiss each other.It was more sensual than sexual, and Ben was surprised to find his heart melting over it. 

 

After they’d dried off, Rey brushed out her wet hair and put it up into a bun on top of her head.She grabbed Ben’s hand and led him into her bed, which was huge and plush and so much more comfortable than his own.Again, he thought that maybe she would pounce on him the second she got into bed, but she didn’t.Instead, she snuggled herself cozily into his arms the second he laid down.

 

“I’m so glad I get to fall asleep with you”, she said softly.

 

“Me too”, he replied, stroking her hair.

 

She looked up at him and gave him a huge smile.He couldn’t help but smile back as he held her tightly in his arms.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben knew that usually when they cuddled, there wasn't much conversation.But, he’d had a burning desire to get to know her better from the moment she’d first kissed him.So, he started talking.

 

“What was it like growing up with a parent in the military?” Ben asked casually.

 

“It was… um… fine”, she responded quietly.He felt her arms tighten around him a little bit.  She paused for a moment before changing the subject.  “Have you lived here your entire life?” 

 

“Yeah”, he replied.“My mom’s run the school board here since before I was born.She just retired last year.Her best friend is actually the president now”.

 

“That’s intimidating”, she said with a chuckle.“I better be on my best behavior then”.

 

“You’ve done a great job so far”, he replied.“Getting her son off right in front of her.And letting him fuck you right outside her window”. 

 

Rey smacked him and laughed. 

 

“I suppose we have been a bit reckless, haven’t we?”

 

“A bit”, he said with a smile.

 

“Worth it, though”, she said before kissing him.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Rey nestled against him again.After a few minutes, she lifted her head to look at him again.This time, her expression was serious.

 

“Ben”, she started before pausing.“I… wasn’t a military kid.I actually grew up in foster care”.

 

“You did?”

 

It was all he could think of to say.She suddenly looked tired and haggard.

 

“I actually had a really rough childhood”.

 

“I’m sorry, I—I didn’t know”, he responded. 

 

“No, you didn’t, because I don’t really tell anyone about it.I was born in England, and my parents brought me to the US when I was three or four.They… didn’t get along with their family, or something, so they cut all ties with them.My parents were drunks, and I was always just kind of an afterthought for them.I don’t think they even meant to have a child, I was just sort of… a mistake.They died in a car accident a few years after we came here, and they couldn’t find any evidence of relatives back in England to send me home to, so I got put in the system.I got moved around twelve times between the ages of six and fourteen”.

 

She looked up at him, her eyes huge and sad.He felt his arms tighten around her protectively, and his heart broke when he saw a tear fall down her face.

 

“Some of the homes I was placed in were awful.I don’t even let myself think about it most of the time.I was just a little kid, and all I wanted was to be loved and cared for.But that was something I really never got”.

 

“Rey”, Ben said, his heart welling with sympathy.More tears fell from her eyes, and he just wanted to scoop her up and protect her from all of the pain and suffering she’d endured.

 

“I learned that the only person I could really count on was myself.And I told myself that someday I’d escape from that life.So, I worked hard in school and got myself into college as far away as possible.Around that same time, I got a phone call.A grandfather who had apparently been searching for me for my entire life had finally tracked me down.He was old and sick.He died before I got a chance to meet him, but he was quite wealthy, and left everything to me, since I was the only family member left.Things obviously got better after that, but I still have a lot of pain from what I went through.Sometimes I wonder what my life would’ve been like if I hadn’t come to America with my parents.If somehow my grandfather had found a way to keep me”.

 

Ben brushed the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead.He was at a loss for words, so he comforted her with physical touch instead. 

 

“But then I realized, I can’t think like that.I’ve built an amazing life for myself, so everything ended up working out in the end.There’s no point in thinking about what could’ve been.Besides, I wouldn’t be here, right now, with you if that were the case”.

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, letting his chin rest on the top of her head.She held him just as tightly, wiping her damp face against his chest every so often.Once again, they fell into a silence, but Ben’s mind was racing.

 

How dare anyone mistreat someone so wonderful?It just wasn’t fair.He had never felt so protective over another human being in his life. 

 

He loved her, he realized.

 

He loved her, and he wanted to tell her.

 

He mulled the thought over in his mind for several minutes.Would it be a weird thing to say?Would she react badly?Surely it was too soon.They’d only been like this for a matter of days.He didn’t want to come off too strong.Did he only feel this way because she was the first person in his life to ever show him romantic attention, and he was just hanging onto it like a lovesick puppy?Deep down, he knew this wasn’t the case.He knew in his heart that he did indeed love her.He had to tell her.He would probably stutter, or his voice would sound awkward when he said it, but he had to tell her.

 

“Rey?”

 

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and vulnerable.

 

“I—I… just wanted to tell you…”

 

He realized at the last second that he couldn’t say it.

 

“I wanted to tell you that I’m having a lot of fun with you”, is what tumbled out of his mouth instead.

 

Ben saw a flash of something in her eyes—hurt?Sadness?Devastation?It was gone as soon as it had come, but he noticed it nonetheless.A sweet, gentle smile replaced it and she brought her hands up to his cheeks.

 

“Me too, Ben”, she said before lifting herself up to kiss him.

 

She laid her head back down on his chest, so he couldn’t see her face.

 

Just before he drifted off, he swore he felt her tremble against him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's canon that Ben is really bad at talking to girls. I decided to go with that theme here... sorry guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got a moodboard! Thanks to [codeblackmoira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeblackmoira/pseuds/codeblackmoira) for making this!
> 
>  
> 
>  

Ben felt like he was in a cloud.A warm, cozy, fluffy cloud that enveloped his entire body.Still lingering at the edge of consciousness, he opened an eye and saw the first rays of the morning sun cascading over a very white room.

 

_This isn’t my room_ , he thought idly, as his fuzzy brain tried to make sense of his surroundings.

 

As he came to his senses a little bit more, he realized that a warm body was pressed up against his.

 

Rey’s.

 

He discovered that his legs were carefully entwined with hers, and that her head was tucked snugly underneath his chin. Her warm front pressed to his chest, and his arms protectively encircled her as she huffed out small breaths against his bicep. It took him a second to realize that his breathing was in sync with hers, and he felt as though they’d somehow melted together to form one body, or maybe even one soul.He noticed that Rey’s small fingers were snugly wrapped around one of his arms, as though she was worried he would get up and leave her during the night.

 

He looked at the clock, which read 5:37am.

 

Ben nuzzled into Rey’s hair, inhaling the sweet smell of the shampoo she’d used the previous night, as his free hand began lightly caressing the smooth skin of her back.

 

He slowly traced the notches of her spine, temporarily stilling as she stirred against him, but resuming once he was sure he hadn’t disturbed her sleep.

 

He then placed gentle kisses on the top of her head as his hands began to wander over the expanse of her back, starting with tentative, light caresses, but slowly growing into a bolder, more sensual massage. 

 

He let his fingertips ghost lightly up and down her sides a few times, alternating between feathery, ticklish touches and more vigorous rubbing.He brought his hand down and gently kneaded her backside, sighing at how soft her skin was beneath his touch.

 

His dick was now insistently hard, so he scooted himself back a bit to ensure that it didn’t press into her stomach and bother her.He looked down at her peaceful face and let his hand affectionately cup her cheek before running his fingers along her shoulder and down her arm.His hand brushed over the side of her breast, then down past her belly.He really wished he could wake her up to the jolting pleasure of his fingers on her most sensitive area, but he decided against it, as it didn’t seem right to touch her there without her explicit consent.He pressed another kiss to the top of her head, drawing back and looking at her sleeping form. 

 

“Mmmm, please don’t stop”, she mumbled sleepily, shifting her body a little bit.Not realizing she’d been awake, Ben’s hands were back on her in a second. 

 

Now knowing she was aware of his touch, he became a little bolder as he gently kneaded her soft, pliant breasts, teasing both nipples until they were hard points against his fingers.She smiled without opening her eyes, and Ben let his hands drift down her stomach again, finally landing at the juncture of her thighs. 

 

The second he ran a finger along her opening, his eyes shot open.

 

“Jesus, Rey”, he said with an incredulous chuckle.It seemed that she was just as aroused, if not moreso than him.

 

She giggled lazily and pressed her face to his chest, planting a few languid kisses against his skin.Finally, she lifted her head to face him, her sleepy hazel eyes sparkling, and kissed him.

 

It was a slow, tender kiss at first; Rey gently curled her hand around his bicep and slowly parted her lips, running her tongue along the seam of his mouth.Opening to allow her access, he lightly began pressing his cock against her stomach.He could feel her shudder against him for a split second, before a wave of passion seemed to suddenly sweep over her.She grabbed onto Ben’s shoulders for leverage, quickly hoisting herself up on top of him, straddling him as though she was climbing onto a horse.

 

An involuntary smile crossed his face as he appreciated the view in front of him, and Rey returned it with a sly grin of her own.She grasped his length in her hand as she lifted her hips and slowly, almost painfully so, dragged the head of his dick across her slick folds.Ben lifted his arms to palm at her breasts, but she quickly grabbed onto his wrists with her small hands and pushed them back onto the bed, above his head.

 

“Nope”, she said confidently, a half smile appearing on her face.

 

Of course he dwarfed her in strength and could have easily overpowered her, but there was something incredibly sexy about allowing her to hold all the power.

 

Still holding his wrists down with one hand, Rey scooted herself back against his cock. As she arched her hips so she was able to just brush against it, she teased him relentlessly, while simultaneously dipping her head down to mouth at his chest.

 

He heard himself let out a little cry as she took one of his nipples into her mouth, while also feeling her own hardened peaks brushing up against his stomach.He felt her everywhere, and she was clearly reveling in his reactions to what she was doing to him.

 

“Rey, please”, he begged; his voice unusually high.He needed to be inside her now, because he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

 

“Don’t you _dare_  come yet”, she commanded, taking a fingernail and slowly scratching down his sensitive side.It caused him to feel a delicious mix of pain and pleasure, and he let out a whimper that she swallowed with a searing kiss. 

 

Finally, _finally_ , after what seemed like hours of teasing, she held his cock steady and sank herself down onto him.Rey and Ben let out simultaneous groans, as he watched her eyes roll back in her head.Again he brought his hands up to touch her, but she pushed him away. 

 

“Nuh uh”, she murmured with a smile, holding his forearms above his head again as she dipped down to kiss him.

 

She languidly moved her hips in circles, which felt amazing, but was still not enough for him. 

 

“God I love your body so fucking much”, she whispered as she sat back up, arching her back a little bit as she began to move for real.

 

Placing her arms on either side of his chest, Rey now began moving with vigor.She lifted herself nearly off of his dick before slamming back down each time, the entire time keeping her eyes confidently locked on his. Ben felt himself racing towards the edge.Her breasts jolted with every movement, and after what was probably less than a minute, she began to slam down on him erratically as he felt her start to convulse around his cock, still looking him intensely in the eye.

 

At this point, he couldn’t hold on any longer, and allowed himself to let go. He fucked up into her gracelessly, eventually wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him roughly as she rode out the last waves of her climax.They both let out strangled noises, and Ben felt his orgasm radiate all the way through his extremities as he lost control of his body and let his pleasure take over. 

 

Their cries eventually evolved into heavy breathing as they began to recover from what had just happened.Rey finally settled herself on top of his body, and when Ben looked down he could see the stark contrast of her tiny frame against his massively broad shoulders.

 

_I love you_ , he wanted to whisper into her ear, which was conveniently located right next to his lips. _I love you_. It would be so easy. His mind screamed it out to her.But of course, she couldn’t hear it.

 

Once again he ultimately found himself unable to say the words, so instead he smiled and tightened his arms around her as she gently began kissing his neck.

 

“I’m so happy”, she said to him gently.

 

“Mmmm”, he hummed in agreement, nodding his head against hers while he stroked her back.  Once again, he drifted off with her in his arms.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben woke to sunlight streaming into the room. A glance at the clock showed that it was now past 8am, and Ben looked over to see Rey next to him, sleeping peacefully on her stomach.The top half of her body was uncovered, and Ben looked down at the expanse of her back, which was somehow both muscular and delicate at the same time. 

 

He placed a gentle kiss right below one of her shoulder blades before rising out of bed with a much needed stretch.It had been such a foreign, wonderful feeling to wake up next to someone like that.Now, he wanted to treat her.

 

He found his underwear and made his way downstairs, heading straight towards the kitchen.A simple survey of the contents of her fridge were disappointing; they would not do for what he had in mind.He glanced over to find his long-forgotten clothes near the back door, where he’d abandoned them last night to go skinny dipping with Rey.A plan began to take shape in his mind.

 

He knew both of his parents were at work.His father was down at the garage; and though his mother was semi-retired, she was teaching a summer class at the local college and would likely be out until the afternoon.Ben triple checked out the window to make sure both of their cars were gone, and then made his way over to the house.

 

——

 

 

After gathering what he needed, he headed back to Rey’s.His eyes kept darting around nervously, as though a prying neighbor would catch him and out him to his parents.He shook his head as he realized how irrationally paranoid he was.

 

Dashing back into Rey’s house, Ben got straight to work.Rey had made it quite clear that she didn’t know how to cook, and the contents of her fridge proved that to be true.But fortunately the cabinets were adequately stocked with pots and pans, and other odds and ends Ben needed to make breakfast.

 

With practiced ease, Ben juggled cutting up the onions and jalapeños for the omelettes with cooking the bacon and sausage, while also making sure the home fries went into the skillet at just the right time.As everything finished cooking, Ben cut up strawberries to garnish on their plates.

 

Just as he was arranging everything to bring up to her in bed, he heard a sound come from the hallway.

 

The first thing he saw were Rey’s huge eyes peeking from around the corner.She was wearing her dark red satin robe, and as she stepped out into view, Ben noticed a strange look on her face.She looked… anxious.

 

“Hey... Are you okay?” Ben asked, abandoning his creation and stepping towards her.

 

“Yeah”, she replied quietly with a meek smile.Her arms were protectively wrapped around herself.

 

“Are you sure?” Ben asked.He may have been prying, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine”, she nodded, her tone now more sincere.The smile on her face grew bigger.“I just… woke up and you were gone, so I got worried that you ran out on me.That probably sounds so stupid”, she said with a nervous laugh.

 

“Well I was _trying_ to bring you breakfast in bed, but you kind of just ruined the surprise”, he said, with an exaggerated eye roll, his tone full of mock exasperation.

 

“I’m sorry!” Rey exclaimed with a now huge smile, wrapping her arms around him.“Thank you, Ben. It smells fucking amazing”.

 

 

——

 

 

Rey and Ben spent the next week sneaking around to see each other.It was almost like a game; and an exciting one at that.He waited until his parents left for work, and he would rush over to Rey’s to make the most of their time together.One day, they drove to a carnival a few towns over.It felt exciting and freeing to be out in public with her, in a setting where no one knew them.Almost like they were in a normal relationship. 

 

Ben spent one other night at Rey’s house that week.His parents may have been suspicious of him suddenly claiming to spend so much time with Hux, but if they were, they didn’t say anything to him about it.

 

——

 

 

**Hux** :

_Hey dude where have u been? i haven’t heard from u in a while_

 

**Ben** :

_I’ve been busy with college stuff_

 

**Hux** :

_Oh. well wanna hang out tomorrow?_

 

**Ben** :

_Sure man. Come over at like noon?_

 

**Hux** :

_k. can i bring phasma?_

 

**Ben** :

_Uhh sure. I take it something finally happened between you two?_

 

**Hux** :

_lmao yup. u are way out of the loop dude, its been like 2 weeks_

 

**Ben** :

_Ok well see you tomorrow._

 

 

——

 

 

Ben really wasn’t looking forward to hanging out with Hux.He especially wasn’t looking forward to hanging out with Hux’s new girlfriend.However, he didn’t want to burn a bridge with the guy who could be considered his only friend, so he knew he had to at least spend a little bit of time with him.

 

Ben watched out the window as Hux stepped out of his car, running over to open the passenger door for Phasma.Her bleach blonde hair bounced as she got out of the car, and Ben chuckled as he noticed the height difference between the two.

 

He then stopped short as he noticed Hux also open one of the back doors to the car.They’d brought someone else, too. 

 

She was pretty, and Ben recognized her from school.He couldn’t quite recall her name, but she was thin, blonde and attractive.Not as beautiful as Rey, of course, but still, cute by normal standards.He tried to remember if this girl was one or two years behind himself in school.

 

“Hey man, I hope it’s okay that Phasma brought a friend”, Hux replied.Ben just shrugged his shoulders in agreement as he looked at the two girls.“Ben, this is Kay”, Hux said.“Phas’s best friend”.

 

“Hey”, Ben said nonchalantly with a little wave.

 

“Hi Ben”, she replied back.She had a a sparkle in her eye that Ben didn’t quite feel comfortable with. 

 

An hour and a few uncomfortably awkward group conversations later, Ben found himself playing basketball in the driveway with Hux as the girls looked on.Kay clapped and cheered every time Ben scored, and Hux found himself scolded by Phasma every time he made a wrong move.Finally, Phasma stood up and expertly stole the ball away from Ben, motioning for him to sit down.Apparently it was her turn now. 

 

“Well I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship”, Kay said with a giggle as Ben sat down on the stone wall next to her.She had on extremely short shorts and a low cut tank top.He looked at her and thought about how Rey dressed so much more tastefully.Kay bit her lip as she noticed Ben’s eyes flick over her body, and he internally rolled his eyes. 

 

“He’s always gone for the girls who could and would kick the shit out of him”, he replied in a deadpan voice.Kay laughed way harder than was necessary.

 

“You know, it sucks that I won’t be seeing you in school anymore”, she said in an overly sugar-sweet voice.

 

“We never even... talked, or anything in school”, Ben replied.He was genuinely confused.

 

Kay sighed and looked around her.

 

“I was always too nervous to tell you, but… I’ve kind of had a huge crush on you for a while”.Her nervous eyes met his.“I was so excited when I found out my best friend was dating your best friend, because it meant we could like, maybe all hang out as a group.I mean, I know you’re like, going off to college and all, but that doesn’t mean we couldn’t have fun this summer”.

 

Ben was stunned.Since when did a girl from school like him?Why hadn’t she told him before?Of course, he was immensely happy with the way things were going with Rey, but he thought back to all those years in school where he’d felt like his face was woman-repellent. 

 

“Wait… you really have a crush on me?” Ben asked her with a genuinely curious smirk.

 

“Yeah”, she replied in a breathy tone. 

 

The next thing he knew, she had leaned in and was pressing her lips against his.

 

The second Ben realized what was happening, he backed away, almost falling over the stone wall behind him.

 

“No no no, Kay, I’m sorry… You have the wrong idea here; I’m seeing someone right now”, he said.He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but at that moment, his eyes darted up to the adjacent driveway.No.To his horror, Rey was standing there, purse in hand, about to get into her car.Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed from what she’d just seen. 

 

She promptly turned and walked briskly back into her house, slowly enough to not make a scene, but quickly enough so that Ben knew he’d messed up, badly.

 

His heart dropped. He needed to fix this.

 

“Uh, guys, I just remembered… I have a doctor’s appointment”, Ben said as he stumbled over his words.“You guys need to go”.

 

“Really man?What the fuck?” Hux asked with an annoyed expression. 

 

“Yeah dude, sorry.It’s an important one. I forgot about it”, he lied. 

 

\---

 

The second Hux and the girls drove away, Ben rushed himself over to Rey’s. _This would be fine_ , he thought.That girl had innocently kissed him, not realizing he was already attached to someone. It was an honest mistake, really.

 

Rey finally opened the back door that he’d been incessantly knocking on for about a minute straight.She had a stern look on her face and her eyes looked redder than normal.Maybe she was overtired?

 

“Hey”, she said to him while looking down at the floor.

 

“Rey, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—“

 

She looked up at him and flashed a sunny, almost impersonal smile.

 

“Ben, it's fine”, she interrupted.“We’re just having some fun; you said so yourself”.She took a large breath before continuing, her smile fading just the slightest bit.“I've... had a lot of fun”.  Ben was taken aback at the coldness in her tone.

 

He stood there stunned as she closed the door on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a n g s t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I took a trip and saw Burn This in NY. I was lucky enough to meet Adam, and he was the sweetest person ever... I'm in love!
> 
> The chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to get something out because I haven't updated in a week!

Rey Kenobi was no stranger to pain.

 

Her childhood had been full of it; from the deep painful feelings of abandonment by her parents, to the searing sting she felt when they died, and eventually to the mental and physical hurt that was inflicted upon her as she was tossed from one bad foster home to another.

 

It was the reason why she didn’t allow herself to become too emotionally invested in relationships.

 

Sure, she had her little core group of friends, but it had taken her years to be able to let them in and trust them to the extent that she did.But when it came to romantic attachments, she was incredibly wary.She’d been the one to break things off after just a few months with both of the boyfriends she’d had in college.She just couldn’t stand the thought of her heart being broken as it had been so many times throughout her childhood, so she didn’t let them far enough in for them to affect her.She’d even had a few one night stands during her college years which had left her temporarily satisfied, but she was still afraid of becoming too invested.Rey couldn’t get attached... She made it her rule to live by.

 

Until she met Ben.

 

His innocence was attractive to her.He was pure... untouched... unmarred by the world. He wasn’t damaged like she was.

 

Yet, in his eyes, she’d immediately recognized the exact same loneliness she saw in herself.

 

At first, she’d kept her distance while regarding him curiously.On the surface he was calm, strong, and beautiful.But underneath, she could sense a fiery, volatile passion in him. Something that awakened a primal feeling in her.

 

Physically, he was everything she tended to go for. He was tall, built like a marble statue, and had the softest looking, perfectly messy hair.Every time she noticed him outside playing basketball or mowing the lawn, she couldn’t help but stare.At first, she watched him through the window, but after a while she made it a routine to hang out by her pool and secretly thirst over him under the cover of her sunglasses as she pretended to sunbathe. She found herself doing her hair and putting on makeup when she knew she was going to be seeing him. 

 

She honestly hadn’t meant to let things go farther than just a few stolen glances while he was mowing her lawn, or even some simple flirting.

 

But she found herself unable to resist.

 

At first she thought there was no way he would ever be into someone like her.He was younger, and she knew they were in two completely different places in their lives. However, the more she watched him, the more she noticed how nervous he became around her.Could he possibly like her back?The thought gave her an odd thrill; something she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

 

It was certainly out of character for her to invite someone into her house like that, and even stranger that she found herself shamelessly ogling him while he was there. And then she found herself touching his legs.The bomb was finally dropped when he descended the ladder trying to hide a very prominent erection. So he did want her, after all.

 

The first time she kissed him, she was done for. 

 

She knew she was sending herself tumbling over the barrier she’d set up for herself, but somehow it’d felt so natural; it’d felt right.She and Ben didn’t talk much, but instead let their bodies do the talking.Rey discovered quickly that their chemistry was explosive in the most wonderful way, and that he was somehow making her feel things that she’d never before felt in her life.

 

And not just physical things.

 

Every orgasm he’d coaxed out of her caused her to fall deeper and deeper under his spell.And the fact that they cuddled afterwards sent her mind into overdrive. None of her past boyfriends and lovers had ever cared enough to do that. 

 

But feeling her sweaty, tired body lazily pressed up against his after some of the best sex of her life was truly a wonderful feeling. She felt comforted and protected by having his muscular arms around her.It was almost like he cared.But as much as she wanted to get to know him, she didn’t let herself initiate a conversation.

 

Rey knew that if she did, the spell could easily be broken.

 

She of course broke that rule, too.

 

It was Ben who started talking, but she’d soon found the story of her tragic childhood tumbling out of her mouth.She hardly told anyone about her past, but for some reason she wanted him to know.

 

He seemed receptive. Sympathetic. Caring. She felt so close to him after pouring her heart and her tears out to him.

 

She wanted to declare her feelings for him at that point. But she knew she’d probably scare him off. In the end she was glad she didn’t.

 

“I’m having a lot of fun with you”, he’d confessed to her.

 

She thought he was going to declare some grand feelings of love. Sure it was quite soon in their relationship, but she thought she’d felt it too. She certainly wasn’t expecting him to tell her she was “fun”.

 

She hoped he didn’t feel her quietly cry herself to sleep against him.

 

She’d wanted to break it off with him after that. Told herself she was going to. But when she awoke to a very sensual full body massage and then breakfast, she felt herself falling all over again.

 

He was like an addictive drug, and she didn’t want to stop chasing the high.

 

——

 

A week later, Rey sensed something was very, very wrong.

 

She’d seen Ben’s friend before, but not the girls.The tall one was clearly very much into Ben’s friend. But as she peeked out the window, she noticed that the smaller girl kept gazing dreamily at Ben. She kept giving him sweet smiles. She twirled her hair around her finger.Rey even saw her biting her lip a bit as she was watching him play.

 

She recognized that hungry look.

 

Ben didn’t seem very receptive to her, fortunately.Rey kept trying to tell herself that Ben wouldn’t betray her.

 

But that tiny voice, that remnant from her childhood, wouldn’t stop nagging at her.

 

_You’re nothing. You’re not good enough for him. He’s going to dump you for some pretty girl his own age_.

 

She had to get out of the house. Maybe go shopping until his friends left; she needed to clear her head.

 

Rey dressed in a very short sundress that showed off her legs, threw up her hair in a half ponytail and grabbed her purse.

 

She’d gotten halfway across her driveway when she saw it.

 

Ben’s lips were pressed up against the girl’s. 

 

The first thing she felt was heat in her face.It must have been red as a tomato.She suddenly had tunnel vision, and she felt as though both her heart and stomach were dropping out from under her. 

 

When she came to her senses again, she realized that he was looking directly at her.His eyes were wide, like he was a deer caught in headlights.

 

She quickly turned and walked briskly back into the house, pretending to look as though she’d maybe forgotten something.

 

She’d been inside her house for a grand total of about four seconds before she burst into tears.They trickled down her face at first, but then she felt deep sobs building in her stomach and she collapsed on the couch, heaving and shrieking.

 

This was her fault.She shouldn’t have let herself become too attached.He’d said himself that they were just having a bit of fun; of course it didn’t mean the same to him as it did to her.

 

Rey tried to calm herself, letting out several shuddering breaths when she heard a frantic knock at the back door.She ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, schooling her expression into something neutral.Her eyes were still red, but she needed to put on a brave face.She didn’t want him to know how much this had affected her.

 

——

 

After she’d shut the door on Ben, she ran upstairs so he wouldn’t see her cry through the window.She flopped face first onto her bed, bursting into tears once again. 

 

The bed still smelled like him.It only made her cry harder.

 

Unable to stand it, she got up and settled down in the basement.Maybe a movie would help calm her nerves. 

 

It didn’t.Her mind kept drifting back to the time she’d spent with him down here, playing video games and kissing him passionately.

 

Same with the living room.And the kitchen.Even the shower reminded her of Ben, so she couldn’t even try to relax there.

 

She needed to get out of her house for a few days.

 

——

 

“Finn”.

 

“Peanut?What’s wrong?Are you okay?You sound like you’ve been crying”.

 

“Finn, can I come stay with you for a few days?”

 

“Of course you can.Do I need to come get you?”

 

“No, it’s okay.I just… kinda got my heart broken”, she said, her voice shaky and congested.

 

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry.Come on over and we’ll get drunk and talk about it.I’ll even kick Poe out if you want some one on one best friend time”.

 

Rey let out a relieved laugh.She knew Finn would make her feel better.

 

——

 

 

**Ben** :

_Rey, can we talk???_

 

**Ben:**

_I know that seemed bad.It wasn’t what it looked like._

 

**Ben:**

_Just let me explain_

 

**Ben:**

_Please_

 

——

 

Rey had taken off almost immediately after Ben started texting her.His heart wouldn’t stop pounding, and he felt a sense of despair like he’d never felt before. 

 

He’d messed things up so badly.

 

He felt like he had been punched in the stomach when she’d said those cold words to him.That they’d just been having fun; insinuating that what they’d shared wasn’t at all serious. 

 

But, the look on her face when she’d seen him kissing Kay told him otherwise.Same with the huge, red eyes she’d had when she’d opened the door. 

 

Ben took a shower to try and clear his head.He really wanted to wash his mouth out with soap to get the remnants of Kay’s kiss off of him. 

 

He’d lost the only person he’d ever loved.He was also kicking himself for not telling her when he’d had the chance.

 

Ben braced himself against the shower wall and felt tears pour out of his eyes.He hadn’t cried since he was a kid, but this was a new kind of pain and he found himself unable to stop it.

 

He threw himself onto his bed, not even bothering to get dressed.Curled up in the fetal position, Ben hugged his legs, trying to get over how much he longed to have her body pressed up against his.He wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her that everything was okay.That he didn’t care about Kay.That he wanted to protect her from harm and pain.

 

But instead, he was the cause of her pain.

 

——

 

“Hey kid, everything okay?”

 

It had been three agonizing days since Rey left.Ben had texted her a few more times, but had received no response.

 

He’d barely slept, barely eaten, and now his father was worried about him.

 

“I’m fine, Dad”, he replied sullenly.

 

“Okay.You just seem kinda down lately”.

 

Ben looked up at his dad.

 

He couldn’t keep it inside anymore.

 

“Dad, have you ever had something so great, but then fucked it up so badly that you didn’t know if it could be salvaged?”

 

Han laughed.

 

“Of course”.

 

“What did you do to fix it?”

 

“Groveled at her feet”, he responded with a smirk.He looked around a bit and paused before speaking again.

 

“Look.When she decides to come back home”, he said, gesturing in the direction of Rey’s house, “Treat her.Show her how you feel.  Maybe take her out.Or make her dinner.Make her feel special... women love that kind of stuff”.

 

Ben felt his face go white.  Han knew exactly what was going on.

 

“Does Mom know?”

 

It was all he could manage to say.

 

“Of course not. You know she’d freak out”.

 

Ben let out a breath he’d been holding.

 

“Thanks, Dad”.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I wanted to get something out for the weekend!
> 
> Thanks to [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife) for helping me work out some plot points in this story!

**Ben** :

_Please come home_

 

 **Ben** :

_I’m worried about you._

 

 **Ben** :

_Can you just text me back and let me know that you’re alright?_

 

It had been five days since Rey left.He’d texted her at least once a day since she’d been gone, but he hadn’t received any reply. 

 

Exasperated and upset, Ben threw his phone down on his bed and picked up his Xbox controller.He’d played a lot of video games since Rey had left, but even they didn’t ease the sting of heartbreak.

 

A few seconds later, his phone vibrated.Ben’s hand shot out and grabbed it, his heart leaping as he looked at the screen.

 

 **Hux** :

_wtf man you never replied to me_

 

Ben let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he rolled his eyes.Hux had texted him several times throughout the past few days, but Ben hadn’t had the energy nor the motivation to respond.He scrolled back through the text thread, starting shortly after Hux had left with the girls.

 

 **Hux** :

_hey man wtf was that?_

 

 **Hux** :

_Kay said ur seeing someone?_

 

 **Hux** :

_Who is it? why the fuck didn’t you tell me_

 

 **Hux** :

_Is that why u kicked us out? Kay’s rly pissed at me for not telling her btw_

 

Ben still didn’t respond.He just couldn’t tell Hux about his relationship with Rey. 

 

He remembered the look on Hux’s face a few weeks earlier when Ben had let it slip that his hot neighbor was the new English teacher at the high school.

 

“Holy shit dude. I’m gonna misbehave so badly in that class so she makes me stay after for detention”.

 

Ben rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah man, I’m sure acting shitty in her class is totally the way to win her over”.

 

“Well its a guarantee that I’ll get to spend time alone with her after school”.

 

“You’re gross dude”, Ben responded.Internally, he bristled knowing that Hux, as well as half the rest of the horny teenage male population of the school, was going to be openly ogling Rey while she was at work. 

 

Ben rolled his eyes at the barrage of texts Hux had sent him and went back to his video games.

 

He couldn’t focus.He picked up his phone again and typed out a text.

 

 **Ben** :

_Look Rey... I understand that you’re mad. But I wish you’d just talk to me. I promise what happened wasn’t what it looked like. That girl literally kissed me without warning. I pulled back the second I realized what she was doing._

 

Ben:

_But this isn’t even fully about that... I think we need to sit down and have a talk about us. Like we should’ve been doing all along._

 

 **Ben** :

_Please_

 

His heart was beating quickly as he put his phone down.He knew he was stupid to expect a reply so quickly.

 

His phone buzzed less than a minute later and his heart leapt into his throat.

 

The hopeful feeling quickly morphed into horror.

 

 **Hux** :

_Dude, REY???? The hot teacher neighbor??? Holy fuck man_

 

Ben had accidentally sent the texts to Hux instead of Rey.

 

 **Ben** :

_Well, shit._

 

 **Hux** :

_Congrats man, you’re banging pretty much one of the hottest girls I’ve ever seen in my life_

 

 **Ben** :

_Please don’t tell anyone. It’s important_

 

 **Hux** :

_I won’t but dude you gotta tell me what shes like in bed_

 

 **Ben** :

_Don’t be gross man. Please promise me you won’t say anything_

 

 **Hux** :

_I wont. dont worry_

 

 

 

——

 

 

 

Rey was sitting on Finn’s couch reading as she nursed her second glass of wine.Not normally a drinker, Rey had taken to sucking down a couple glasses a day to ease the heartache she felt. 

 

She hadn’t cried at all today, which was an improvement from the past five days.

 

——

 

When she’d first arrived at Finn and Poe’s, she’d been a sobbing mess, so her best friend had sat her down, handed her a very full glass of chardonnay, and had listened to her go on about the guy who she had accidentally let into her life; the one who had stomped on her heart.

 

Finn listened intently, offering a sympathetic expression when she got to a part of the story that made her cry particularly hard. At one point, her sobs were so powerful that even she couldn’t make out the words that were coming out of her mouth.

 

Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she told him about how she’d caught Ben kissing another girl. She told him about how he’d come pathetically running back to her afterwards, wanting to explain. She rolled her eyes at how stupid it all sounded now, coming out of her mouth.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to eavesdrop”, Poe said, suddenly appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.“But did you actually listen to what he had to say? You never know, there could be more to it than what you saw”, he said with a shrug. 

 

“Get out of here, that’s not what she needs to hear right now”, Finn barked at his boyfriend, tightening his arm around Rey. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetie”, he soothed to her. “Drink some more wine; I promise it’ll make you feel better”. 

 

Rey sniffled and took another sip.

 

——

 

“Hey, Peanut, how are you doing today?”

 

“I haven’t cried at all today”, she said proudly.

 

“That’s great”, Finn replied, his tone sympathetic, but serious.Rey looked up at him, realizing he had something to say that he knew she wasn’t going to like.

 

“Rey”, he started.

 

“Are you kicking me out?” Rey asked with a half smirk, beating him to whatever he was going to say.

 

“No no, of course not”, he replied, shaking his head and placing a hand on her shoulder.“You know you can stay here as long as you need to.It’s not that.I was just... gonna tell you that I think you should seriously consider talking to him.I mean, he’s been texting you non-stop.It clearly wasn’t just a casual fling for him.Maybe Poe was right; you should just give him a chance to say what he wants to say.What’s the worst that could happen... you’re still heartbroken?Besides, he’s your next door neighbor, Rey. You’re gonna have to face him sometime”.

 

Rey sighed and gazed into the wine glass she was holding, as though it held the easy answer to what she was going to do. 

 

“Yeah”, she said quietly after a long pause.“I guess you’re right.I think he’s worried about me too. He keeps asking me to text him back so he knows I’m okay. I keep thinking it’s his way of trying to get me to talk to him”.

 

“Rey, you dumbass. Text that poor boy back so he knows you’re not dead!”

 

——

 

Ben rolled his eyes as his phone went off again.Hux had suddenly been very interested in talking to him now that he knew about Rey.Glancing down, however, his eyes widened when he saw that it wasn’t Hux at all.

 

 **Rey** :

_I’m alive. Just staying at a friend’s._

 

 **Ben** :

_Oh thank god. I’ve been so fucking worried about you._

 

 **Rey** :

_Please don’t worry about me. It’s not worth it_

 

 **Ben** :

_Are you ever coming home?_

 

 **Rey** :

_I’ll be back on Friday_

 

 **Ben** :

_...can we talk when you get here?_

 

 **Rey** :

_Yeah, I guess I do owe you that._

 

Ben almost cried tears of joy at Rey’s messages.He also began to feel a bubbling anxiety in the pit of his stomach.He only had one chance to say what he wanted to say, so it had to come out right.He had to make an impression.

 

 

——

 

 

“How’s it going kid?”Han’s tone was casual, yet Ben knew his father was asking out of concern.

 

“It’s okay”, Ben mumbled.

 

“You uh, hear from that girl of yours?” Han asked, awkwardly sitting down next to Ben.

 

“Yeah”, Ben said with a nod as he looked uncomfortably down at the floor.“She’s coming home the day after tomorrow”.

 

“Oh, good to hear”, Han said cheerfully, before settling into an awkward silence.

 

“So, I was uh, thinking of taking your mom on a drive up the coast this weekend”, he finally said.“Maybe stay at that little B&B she likes for a couple nights”.

 

“Yeah?” Ben replied with a little smile as he realized part of Han’s motivation for taking Leia away probably had something to do with him as well.

 

“I’m thinking we’ll be back late Sunday night”, Han added.

 

“Dad?” Ben finally asked.

 

“Yeah, kid?”

 

“I have a favor to ask”.

 

 

——

 

 

A sense of dread began building in Rey’s stomach as she pulled the car onto her street.Sure, she was a little excited to see Ben, but mostly nervous.As she drove past his house, she looked nervously into the windows.Was he as nervous as she was?Was he watching, waiting for her to arrive? 

 

He must have been, because as soon as she walked through the door and put her travel bag down, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

 

 **Ben** :

_Would you be willing to come over and talk?_

 

Rey took in a shuddering breath.

 

 **Rey** :

_Sure, but I need to shower first.Just got home._

 

 **Ben** :

_Take your time_

 

The shower seemed to calm her nerves a little bit, but as Rey got dressed, she felt dread creep up into her stomach again.She had sworn to herself that she was going to be firm with Ben; she needed to tell him that a relationship probably wasn’t the best thing for her right now. 

 

But, a small part of her also rejected that way of thinking.Though she couldn’t admit it to herself, deep down she knew that she’d want to throw herself into his arms the second she saw him.

 

But, she didn’t allow herself to think about that.

 

She definitely didn’t think about the way he’d always looked so intensely into her eyes, as she applied some light eyeliner and mascara.She absolutely didn’t imagine how his lips felt against her as she glazed her lips with a light coating of lipstick.And she certainly didn’t think back on how his hands felt all over her body as she put on her fancy red lingerie that she’d bought right after they’d first gotten together.

 

No, she definitely wasn’t thinking about Ben at all. 

 

She pulled a short, form-fitting navy dress over the red lingerie that she definitely wasn’t wearing for him.She brushed her hair out into loose waves, and sighed nervously as she checked her appearance in the mirror. 

 

 _Here goes nothing_ , she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this got unexpectedly soft. 😆

He could tell Rey was a nervous wreck the second he answered the door.She twisted her hands together while giving him a smile that was friendly yet unsure at the same time. 

 

“Um, thanks for coming”, he said nervously.

 

“Yeah, it’s nothing”, she replied just as awkwardly.She squeezed her eyes shut, clearly annoyed with what had just come out of her mouth.“No, I didn’t mean that.It’s not nothing… you know what I mean.Sorry…”, she finally said, looking guiltily up at him.“I’m kind of nervous”.

 

“I— me too”, he finally confessed.“I’m, uh, actually really nervous”, he stuttered, while letting out a huge breath. 

 

Rey let out a shuddering breath of her own as an awkward silence descended over the room.Ben glanced uncomfortably around; he didn’t want to be the one to start talking.However, his hesitation to speak was what had gotten them into this mess, so he knew he just had to go for it.

 

“Look Rey”, he started.Her eyes snapped nervously up to his.“I—uh,I… just want you to know that I didn’t kiss her.She kissed me and I pulled away the second it happened.I really wish you hadn’t seen it, but I would’ve told you about it either way.Because I care about you.I care about us”. 

 

He saw tears gather in Rey’s eyes.She looked so vulnerable, but as much as he wanted to rush forward and comfort her, he hung back and continued speaking.

 

“I know we haven’t been the best at talking.We’ve actually been pretty shitty at it... at least I have.But I promise you I’ll work on that, if you’ll let me”.

 

He looked up at her, his eyes wide and fearful.

 

“I just...” he said with a shrug.He knew he needed to tell her how he felt once and for all.He sighed, then steeled himself beforefinally saying it.

 

“I’m in love with you, Rey”.

 

He couldn’t tell if he saw devastation or elation in her eyes, but nevertheless her chest starting rising and falling rapidly.

 

“I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just couldn’t say it.The one time I actually got close to telling you, it came out as me saying that you’re fucking ‘fun’.I’m just so fucking awful when it comes to talking about my feelings.I also thought maybe it was too soon to say it, or that you didn’t feel the same way; that you just thought I was some lovesick young kid with a stupid infatuation.But I can tell… I can tell by the way you reacted to that kiss, and by the way you’re reacting now, that maybe you feel the same way too.I don’t fucking know what I’m doing right now; I don’t really know how to be in a relationship, but I do know that I love you, Rey”.

 

He finally looked back up and saw tears streaming down Rey’s face.

 

“Ben”, she choked out sympathetically before letting a soft sob escape.Her voice sounded weak and congested from her tears.

 

Ben stood before her frozen form, having just poured his heart out, and feeling more vulnerable than he ever had in his life.

 

Finally, she bolted towards him, her arms outstretched as he caught her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body.It felt so good to hold her; like he had finally arrived home. 

 

He felt her shake and shudder as she tried unsuccessfully to hold back a barrage of tears.Ben tried holding back tears of his own as he cradled her head with one hand and her back with the other, gently rocking her back and forth.He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the comforting scent of shampoo.He felt as though he was putting his entire body and soul into the embrace.

 

“You know I love you too”, she wailed, her fingers digging into the skin of his back, as though she was worried she’d be ripped away from him against her will. 

 

“I know”, Ben soothed as he let out a massive, contented sigh of relief.“I know”.

 

Rey drew back after several minutes, sniffling and wiping her nose with her hand.

 

“Can I take you somewhere?” Ben asked.“I kind of... have something planned”, he confessed.

 

“Sure”, Rey replied with huge, red eyes.

 

 

——

 

 

Rey’s eyes widened as Ben pulled the car into the airfield on the outskirts of town.

 

“What are we doing here?” Rey asked, looking all around at the runway and the grounded planes.

 

“You’ll see”, he replied as he tried not to let a grin peek through.

 

Ben grabbed his backpack out of the car as they walked up to his father’s small Cessna plane. Rey let out a nervous giggle.

 

“Ben? What is this?”

 

“My dad’s letting me borrow his plane.You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”He felt a devilish grin cross his face.

 

“Wait... you’re a pilot?” Rey squeaked.“How the fuck did I not know this?!”

 

“Well, we are trying to get to know each other, right?I think this would be fitting for our first real date.This is something about me that I want to share with you”, he said with a shrug.“My dad’s been teaching me to fly since I was maybe four years old, and I finally got my pilot’s license last year.Honestly, I feel more comfortable flying a plane than I do driving a car”.

 

“Holy shit Ben, this is amazing”, Rey said, her tone full of awe. 

 

“Well look who it is”, a smooth voice sounded from behind them.Ben chuckled a little and turned around. 

 

“Hey Uncle Lando”, he said with a smile. 

 

“It’s been a while, my buddy”, Lando said, pulling Ben into a handshake which ended up turning into a hug. 

 

“And who do we have here?” Lando asked as he turned to Rey, charm oozing from his voice.

 

“This is Rey, my... girlfriend”, Ben said shyly as he glanced quickly over at her.She shot him a small, hopeful smile before giving her hand to Lando’s outstretched one, allowing him to kiss it. 

 

“Rey, this is Lando, my dad’s best friend”.

 

“Wow, how did this guy manage to catch someone as beautiful as you?” Lando asked Rey with a mischievous smile.She giggled in response as a blush stained her cheeks.

 

“Okay, okay”, Ben said, breaking up the awkwardness.“Can you help me get the plane ready, Lando?”

 

“Of course, kid”, he replied.“Where are you taking her?”

 

“It’s a surprise”, he said, rolling his eyes at his adoptive uncle. 

 

Lando took that as an invitation to embarrass Ben further.

 

“You know”, he said, turning to Rey.“I remember when this guy used to run around this airfield wearing nothing but a diaper”. 

 

Rey burst out laughing as Ben shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting nothing more than to be on his way with Rey. 

 

“Thanks Lando”, he deadpanned. 

 

“Always happy to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend, kid”, he replied as he clapped Ben on the shoulder.

 

 

——

 

 

“He’s quite charming”, Rey said with a giggle as they’d settled into their seats.Ben rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yup, he’s been like that ever since I can remember”, he said with a chuckle. 

 

“I love seeing you get all embarrassed”, she said as she endearingly tucked a long lock of hair behind his ear.He looked down and smiled as he felt his ears go red. 

 

“Okay, you ready?” Ben asked, working the controls of the plane.It had been a while since he’d flown, but it was like second nature to him.Rey grinned and nodded as he handed her an oversized headset before putting his own on.

 

——

 

Rey squealed in delight the second the plane lifted off the ground. 

 

“Oh my god Ben!!” She cried, grabbing onto his thigh. He could almost feel the excitement and exhilaration radiating from her body as the plane climbed higher and higher into the air.

 

Ben glanced over at her and felt his heart melt a little bit. He realized that the look she carried on her face made everything worth it.Getting over his shyness and confessing his love to her, all the unsure feelings he’d had, and even the intense heartbreak he’d felt over the past week now seemed completely insignificant as he watched the look of pure joy on her face. 

 

 

——

 

 

After about a half hour, they landed at a little airfield in the next state over.Rey’s eyes had been glued out the window the whole time, as she excitedly pointed out mountains and lakes, and gushed about how green the landscape was. 

 

They’d arrived at a little lakeside vacation town, a place that Ben’s father used to fly him to all the time when he was a kid. 

 

Their first stop was a bench at the side of the lake.It was secluded and peaceful; Rey took her flats off and dipped her toes into the water.

 

“This is beautiful, Ben”, she said as he opened his backpack, pulling out the contents. 

 

“Wait you brought food too?!” Rey squealed, running out of the water. 

 

“Yeah I just..” he started awkwardly.“I mean it’s not a gourmet meal or anything, but I wanted to make you dinner”.

 

Rey practically inhaled the cold chicken sandwiches with pesto and mozzarella, as well as the pasta salad.Afterwards, they strolled hand in hand along the side of the lake, and stopped in a few of the shops in town.Finally, they found themselves sitting back at the secluded bench by the water.

 

“You know, I was totally prepared to tell you off today”, she said.She leaned her body against his, melting into his side.

 

“Yeah? Is that why you got all dressed up for me? To tell me off?” Ben replied with a smirk.Rey looked down at the dress she was wearing and looked back up at him with a guilty smile. 

 

“Shut up”, she replied with a laugh.

 

Suddenly, her gaze grew more intense and her eyes darkened.Ben sucked in a shuddering breath as she leaned in to kiss him.

 

It was almost like feeling her lips against his for the first time all over again.The kiss was soft and tentative, and Ben brought his hand up to lightly cup her cheek.Though it was relatively innocent compared to others they’d shared, Ben’s heart was racing by the time they both pulled back. 

 

“Is this too public a place for us to... you know”, Rey whispered, her voice laced with desire.

 

Ben laughed. 

 

“Maybe a little... unless you wanna get arrested for public indecency.There are a lot of kids around here”.

 

His voice softened.

 

“Besides, I want to have a date where we just... hang out and talk, for once.Not that I don’t enjoy the sex of course, but... I want to get to know the rest of you. I already know that part of you so well”.

 

He planted another soft kiss on her lips.

 

 

——

 

They flew back home just before the sun set.Rey was less excitable this time; instead she carried a soft, contented smile on her face.Every few minutes she’d look over at Ben, sometimes affectionately rubbing his thigh or his arm. 

 

He suddenly regretted the no sex rule for this date.

 

After they’d landed and the plane was back in its parking spot, Rey looked up at Ben.

 

“I had the best time today, thank you”, she said quietly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

 

Ben hesitated for a second, then slowly leaned in to kiss her.

 

It was soft at first; Rey placed her hand on Ben’s shoulder, drawing him closer to her, and Ben brought a hand up to her cheek, eventually moving it back to tangle in her hair. 

 

The kiss quickly deepened, and before Ben knew it, Rey’s tongue was in his mouth.The small cockpit suddenly felt devoid of oxygen as the two locked onto each others’ mouths. 

 

Without breaking the kiss, she maneuvered herself from her seat and slid onto Ben’s lap.Holding firmly onto his shoulders, she began to grind her pelvis against his growing erection, while also emitting low moaning sounds.

 

Ben began trailing kisses down her cheek until he reached her neck. He almost came on the spot when she threw her head back and let out a breathy sigh. 

 

“God I’ve been trying to hold back the whole time we’ve been in this plane”, she breathed. “You are so fucking sexy when you fly. Seeing you in this cockpit... you have no idea what it does to me”.

 

With that, Ben let his hand slide between her legs, and up her dress, pushing her underwear to the side.

 

“I think I know exactly what it does to you”, he replied with a low chuckle, feeling how wet she was as he stroked her with a finger. 

 

“God Ben, I need you so badly”, she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him again.

 

“Hey buddy, can you do me a favor—OH! I’m so sorry!”

 

Ben and Rey shot away from each other the second they heard the plane door open and Lando’s voice.Ben looked over and saw him shielding his eyes from them.

 

“I—I— we were just leaving”, Ben stuttered as he felt his face flush red. 

 

“No, no, it’s fine”, Lando replied with an awkward laugh.Just, uh, don’t defile your dad’s plane too much. I don’t think he’d appreciate that”.

 

Ben grimaced.

 

 

——

 

 

“I’m sorry, Ben”, Rey said as they drove home through the dark, winding roads.“I know you didn’t want to go that far; I really didn’t mean to start things up like that again. I know you wanted to wait, and I agree, we should wait”.

 

“It’s okay”, Ben replied.“We’ll get there again soon”.

 

“I know”, she replied with a shy smile. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

 

As they approached their neighborhood, a sinking feeling began to grow in Ben’s stomach.He knew their no-sex date was almost over, but he wasn’t ready to let her go.He pulled into his driveway and shut off the car. 

 

“So...”, Rey said quietly. 

 

“So”, Ben responded.

 

“I really had a lot of fun today, Ben”, she said.

 

“Me too”, he replied. 

 

“Well... I guess I’ll—“ Rey started.

 

“You, uh, you want to stay the night?” Ben blurted out.Rey looked at him in surprise.“Just to sleep, I mean. My parents are away, and... I sleep better when you’re next to me”.

 

A small, hopeful smile appeared on her face. 

 

“I sleep better with you, too”, she said with a nod.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben took a shower to wash the day off of him while Rey waited in his room. 

 

Normally he slept in his underwear, but he decided at the last minute to throw on a white t-shirt out of respect to their decision not to have sex.

 

He half expected her to be naked in some sexy pose when he walked back into his room, (and quite frankly, he half wanted her to be, too), but instead, he found her settled cozily under the blankets, her eyes already half lidded with sleep.She looked like she’d made herself so comfortable in his room, as though she’d been living there for years.

 

She smiled lazily as he pulled back the covers to get into bed, revealing to him that she was wearing one of his t-shirts.He shuddered at how sexy she looked in it.

 

He looked on the floor and saw her dress in a heap along with her red lace bra that she’d worn for him just after they’d met.

 

Of course she’d worn her sexy underwear today, he thought, mentally berating himself once again for swearing off sex for the day.

 

“You look good in that”, Ben said with a smirk, gesturing to his t-shirt.

 

“It smells like you”, she said dreamily.He settled into bed and shut out the light, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her do the same to him.

 

“I love you”, he said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

 

“I love you”, she replied, her voice low and sexy.

 

Ben began to idly rub his fingers along her bare thigh, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin against his fingertips. He felt himself start to become hard, but fortunately his hips were angled away from her so she couldn’t feel it.Touching her was intoxicating, and he swore he heard her breath hitch a few times as his hand swept across her thigh, grazing the curve where her leg met her ass. 

 

He opened his eyes and saw that she was looking brightly at him, her eyes gleaming in the low light.His hand stilled and they lay there in silence for a moment, the air thick with tension.

 

Then, he rushed forward and kissed her.Taken by surprise, Rey let out a low moan that caused him to thrust his hips lightly against hers, allowing her to feel just how much he wanted her.She moved her hand down and began palming his erection, making him cry out.

 

“Fuck the no sex rule”, he breathed before pushing her onto her back and pressing his lips to hers again.He heard her hum in agreement as she smiled into the kiss.

 

He quickly found the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head.He stared at her chest for a split second, reeling over the fact that just a day ago, he thought he’d never see this sight again.Then, he dove back on top of her, roughly licking and sucking both of her nipples as she cried out and tugged at his hair. 

 

They twisted and writhed in the bed with an almost frantic passion, as they both managed to pull their underwear off while somehow staying attached to each other.Ben gripped his dick in his hand as he kissed Rey’s neck, dragging it through her soaked folds. 

 

“Take this off”, she rasped, clawing at the t-shirt that was still covering his torso.He reached behind him and roughly pulled it off, diving back down to kiss her. 

 

He then grabbed her by the shoulders, flipping her over and guiding her to lie on her stomach as he pulled her pelvis up towards him.

 

They’d tried this position once before, and the angle had been so deep that Ben had come far too quickly.He was determined not to let that happen this time.

 

She was so wet that he glided into her with one single thrust, and they both groaned at the contact. 

 

Ben started out slow to try and draw out what was promising to be a swiftly brought on orgasm.The fact that Rey whimpered every time he slammed into her wasn’t helping the situation at all, either. 

 

“Please touch me, Ben”, she said breathlessly.Obeying her wish, his hand immediately reached around and began rubbing at her clit.He hunched himself over her back, trying to kiss her neck, though the angle was somewhat awkward to do so.

 

“Can we turn you over real quick?” Ben rasped. 

 

“Sure”, she breathed.Within seconds he pulled out of her, flipped her onto her back, and was pushing back inside of her again.

 

“I want to see your face.I want to be able to kiss you”, he said, as he leaned down to press his lips to hers, pushing his entire body against hers in the process. He felt his face begin to contort from the fact that he was teetering on the edge. The feel of his skin and lips against hers seemed to fuel her desire, as he felt her begin to clench around him, which brought on his own orgasm as well.

 

They looked intensely into each others’ eyes as they came together, each making soft, shuddering sounds.

 

Afterwards, they collapsed in a sweaty heap, holding each other close and allowing their breathing to return to normal as sleep finally claimed them.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben stirred as a faint sound echoed around him.He moved his arm slightly and felt Rey’s warm body against his.

 

He was just falling back to sleep when a shrill noise sounded from the doorway. 

 

“Benjamin?!”

 

His eyes shot open as he was jolted awake by the familiar voice of his mother.She was standing at the doorway, frozen in place with a look of horror on her face. 

 

“M—mom? What are you doing here?”

 

“I happen to live here Benjamin, and what may I ask are YOU doing?” He could hear a quiet fury in her voice.

 

He turned to look at Rey, whipping the blanket up over her shoulders when he realized one of her breasts was completely exposed. She began to stir next to him.

 

“Mom, I—you weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow night”, he sputtered.

 

“I wasn’t feeling well, so we came home early”, she growled.

 

His father appeared in the doorway behind Leia, his face panicked.

 

“Oh, fuck”, he said when he saw Rey, who was now wide awake and holding the blanket up to her eyes as though her life depended on it.

 

“I tried to warn you, buddy. Sent you about 10 texts”.

 

Ben sighed in exasperation; he must have not taken his phone off silent.

 

“You know about this?!” Leia snapped at Han.

 

“Well, this is awkward”, Han replied, looking up at the ceiling.

 

Ben wanted to disappear into the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia is maaaaaad


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

Ben had expected his mother to be upset when she found out about Rey.

 

He didn’t, however, expect her to react with such fury.He thought it would have been more of a quiet disdain; the kind that remains mostly unsaid, but seeps into the edge of your consciousness like a nagging thought.

 

Han had dragged Leia away from Ben’s room long enough to allow Ben and Rey to quickly compose themselves.As they threw their clothes on, they silently exchanged panicky glances, not daring to so much as whisper anything to each other.

 

The second she was decent, Rey bounded down the stairs and bolted towards the door with Ben following protectively behind. 

 

The last thing he wanted was for his mother to get her claws into Rey.

 

“I’ll see you later?” Ben whispered nervously as Rey opened the door. 

 

She almost seemed to hesitate.

 

“Yeah”, she responded with a nervous nod, looking to be on the verge of tears.Ben pulled her in for a searing kiss before she was out the door, and he felt his heart wrench as he watched her scurry away.

 

He cursed his mother; his and Rey’s relationship still felt delicate since it was only just yesterday that they had reconciled.Ben prayed that his mother’s reaction hadn’t scared her off for good.

 

Rey was barely out the door when Leia came down the stairs like a tornado, an exasperated Han following behind. 

 

“Benjamin, I can’t _fucking_ believe what I just walked into”, Leia said, her voice wild and stormy.She wrung and twisted her hands together as she paced around the kitchen.

 

Ben very rarely heard his mother swear; his gut twisted as he realized that this was no small thing to her.

 

“Mom, I’m sorry”, he said with a shrug. “I just...”

 

“You just _what_ , Benjamin? You were just letting the older neighbor take advantage of you?!”

 

“She’s not—“ he started.

 

“She _is_ , Ben. Can’t you see it? She’s what, six, seven years older than you?She teaches kids your age! What could she possibly see in you!?”

 

Ben couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mother’s mouth. His mood went from guilty to furious in a matter of seconds.

 

“Jesus, Mom. Did you really just fucking say that?!” Ben shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

 

Leia opened her mouth to speak, but only a sigh came out.Her expression softened a bit.

 

“Ben, you know I didn’t mean it like that.What I was trying to say was, you’re practically a child.What could she possibly want with someone so young?”

 

Ben wasn’t taking the bait.

 

“I don’t know”, he said sarcastically.“Maybe we're both adults.  Maybe we see eye to eye, unlike anyone else in either of our lives.Maybe we identify with each others’ pain.Maybe we don’t feel so lonely when we’re together”.He narrowed his eyes.“And maybe, just maybe, we might actually love each other”.

 

“You don’t even know what love is”, Leia hissed back.

 

“Yeah, well clearly neither do you”, Ben replied.He could tell his words stung a little.

 

Leia decided to change her approach.

 

“Well, what if she’d gotten pregnant?”She crossed her arms.“Your whole future would just be flushed down the toilet”.

 

Ben rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m not a fucking idiot, I know what safe sex is.Fucking Christ”, he muttered.

 

“Watch your language, young man”.

 

“I’m a fucking adult, Mom!” Ben shouted shaking his hands angrily out in front of him.He was on his last nerve, and he wanted desperately for his mother to just give him a little bit of understanding.

 

“You’re still living under my roof”, she shot back, her tone cold and unfeeling.

 

He couldn’t take any more.

 

“Yeah, well, not for long,” Ben hissed as he stormed out of the room.

 

“Where are you going?” Leia demanded. 

 

“To pack my shit. I’m not fucking staying here”.He stopped and turned around, looking his mother in the eye and pointing at her.“And if you do anything, _anything_ at all to jeopardize her career, you will _never_ see me again.I promise you that”.

 

He ran upstairs and began stuffing clothes into his backpack.

 

**Ben** :

_Can I come stay with you_

 

**Rey** :

_Of course. That bad, huh?_ 😢

 

Ben didn’t respond to Rey’s message, instead deciding to explain what happened in person.As he quietly descended the steps with his backpack, he stopped and listened while his parents argued in the kitchen.

 

“I just... I can’t believe you _knew_ about this!” Leia cried. She sounded angry and exasperated, but Ben could also sense exhaustion in her tone.“And you even encouraged it!He’s just so young, and... she’s going to corrupt him”.

 

“What are you talking about?!” Han said.“He’s 18, not 12!” 

 

“That’s not the point”, Leia said after a sigh. 

 

“It’s the point he’s been trying to make to you for months”, Han shot back.“Maybe if you stopped smothering him for five seconds, you’d realize he’s a mature, responsible adult who makes good decisions.He’s been trying to tell you this, but clearly you haven’t listened to a word he’s said.Leia, he’s never gotten into trouble, so you need to just trust him a little bit.He needs you to trust him. Hell, I need you to trust him”.

 

“She’s just so much older than him”, Leia said, her voice considerably softer.“I’m afraid she’s just using him for sex”.

 

“She’s a nice girl”, Han reasoned.“And she seems to have a good heart.She has her life together, too.What more could you want for your son?Besides, I think he can handle himself without his mother getting involved in his relationship”.

 

Ben heard his mother let out a considerable sigh.Han continued talking.

 

“Do you remember how old you were when we met?”

 

A silence fell over the room, when Leia finally replied.

 

“Yeah, I was 17”, she said with a bit of a guilty chuckle. 

 

“Right. And I was 28”, Han replied.“You weren’t even an adult.It didn’t seem weird back then, did it? Rey’s only 24.... Those two have a way smaller age difference than us”.

 

“I didn’t think of it that way”, Leia said softly.“It just... feels different”.

 

“Look, you just... you just need to let him go a little bit.Otherwise we’re going to lose him completely”.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben burst through the door of Rey’s house to find her sitting at one of the barstools at the kitchen island.She’d changed into sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, her hair thrown up in a messy half top knot. Her eyes darted up to his, and Ben felt his heart nearly break when he saw that she’d been crying.

 

“Rey”, he said sympathetically, rushing over to her and taking her into his arms.“I’m so sorry”, he said into her hair as he held her tightly.She gripped him as though she was afraid he’d leave, as her body began to shake violently with sobs.

 

“Hey, hey... it’s okay, I’m here”, he soothed, stroking her hair.“What’s wrong?”

 

Rey finally pulled back, her fingertips still digging into Ben’s biceps as though she couldn’t bear to let go.

 

“I just... feel so _humiliated_ ”, she said in a tearful voice. 

 

“I know, I do too”, he replied softly, drawing her back into a hug. 

 

“...And I’m so afraid she’s going to say something to the school”, she continued, her voice wavering and breaking as she began to shake again.  "I could lose my job".  She sniffled loudly, and finally let herself go, no longer holding her sobs in as she cried openly against his body.

 

“Rey”, he said.“Rey, look at me”. 

 

She drew back, putting her hand to her face in an attempt to hide her tears.Ben gently grabbed her wrist and brought it to her face, kissing her palm as he looked her in the eye. 

 

“I promise you, she’s not gonna say anything.As mad as she is, I don’t think she’d ever be so cruel to fuck up your entire career.Besides, my dad was talking to her, and really calmed her down a lot.You don’t have to worry about anything”.

 

Ben prayed what he was saying was true.

 

“I love you, and no matter what happens, we’re gonna get through it together, okay?”

 

He felt her nod against him.

 

“Let’s order some takeout and watch a movie, and we’ll talk about all this later on.  Does that sound good?”

 

Rey drew back and wiped her eyes, giving him a weak smile as she nodded. 

 

With that, Ben picked her up and bridal carried her down to the basement, depositing her on the couch as he went to go search for a movie.

 

 

——

 

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

“Hear what?”

 

“I think someone rang the doorbell”.

 

Rey looked nervously up at Ben before sitting up.They’d been settled cozily on the couch together, Ben stroking Rey’s hair as she rested her head on his lap.Red marks remained on Ben’s leg where her hand had been holding tightly, as if she was scared he’d disappear from under her. 

 

Rey crept up the stairs with Ben following close behind.As they ventured into the hallway and up to the door, Ben peered through the glass and saw his mother standing there.He rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Let me handle this”, he said quietly, motioning for Rey to leave the room.Once she did, Ben opened the door.

 

“What?” He asked, crossing his arms.His tone was a bit more hostile than he’d intended.

 

“Ben, please don’t be mad”, his mother said.Her eyes were sad, her tone soft.

 

“How the fuck can you expect me not to be mad?!” Ben cried.“You fucking humiliated us... you humiliated _her_!”

 

“I know I did, Ben”, Leia responded, her tone soft as ever.“I actually came because I wanted to talk to her.Is she here?”

 

“She won’t want to talk to you”, Ben replied firmly, his arms still crossed.  Leia looked defeated.

 

“Wait, it’s okay”, Rey said after a few moments, suddenly appearing beside Ben.She put her hand on his arm, gently urging him to move aside.“We can talk, if you’d like”, Rey said to Leia in a shaky voice.“Please, come in”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my readers made artwork based on this story!!! [LJ_Pynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn) drew this picture of [Rey from Chapter 1](https://lthicc-37.tumblr.com/post/185994862947/hot-for-teacher-by-spaceygracie)! (Semi-NSFW)

Ben stood at the edge of Rey’s pool, pacing back and forth.He was full of nervous energy, knowing his mother was just inside talking to Rey.He sat down on a lounge chair, but hopped back up seconds later, unable to keep still.  Peering anxiously through the glass door, he sighed when he realized he saw no sign of them anywhere.He tried to listen for shouting or even raised voices, but heard nothing.  Ben ran his hand through his hair and continued pacing.

 

 

——

 

 

Rey tried not to let Leia know how nervous she was.She wished she was anywhere but here right now, but she knew it was in everyone's best interest for her and Leia to have this conversation.She tried to mentally prepare herself for the tirade that was undoubtedly coming her way, and she hoped she wouldn’t be reduced to a quivering, tearful mass of jelly once Leia was through with her. 

 

Leia had politely asked Ben to step outside, as she wished this to be a private conversation.Ben was clearly very hesitant to leave her alone with his mother, and though his protective reaction caused a brief feeling of warmth to spread in her belly, it was quickly replaced by nerves and dread as he stepped out the door.Leia sat down at one of the bar stools at the kitchen island.

 

Rey had cordially offered Leia some tea, which she’d happily accepted, so Rey set a kettle of water on the stove with shaky hands.She hoped the hot tea wouldn’t be thrown in her face later. 

 

Rey offered a tight smile as she carefully brought a steaming mug over and set it in front of Leia.She then poured one for herself and sat down.Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

 

Rey expected Leia to start screaming at her the second she sat down.But she didn’t.Instead, she gave Rey a hesitant smile.

 

“…So”, Leia said.

 

“So”, Rey replied quietly, feeling a heavy air of awkwardness overtake the room.Was it possible that Leia was just as nervous as she was? 

 

“Rey”, she finally started.“I’m sorry for making you feel unwelcome in our house.I really didn’t mean to come off that way”.

 

A bit taken aback at Leia’s lack of hostility, Rey felt her eyes momentarily widen. 

 

“Oh, I… thank you.I understand it was probably a bit of a shock.We didn’t intend for you to find out that way.I’m, uh, sorry you had to see that”.

 

“It’s okay”, Leia said with a soft chuckle.“I know you weren’t expecting us to show up”.

 

Rey gave Leia a nervous half smile as she sipped her tea.

 

“Rey, I need to ask you something”.

 

Leia’s expression was soft, but stern at the same time.Rey looked up over her mug with big, nervous eyes.

 

“Are you using my son for sex?”

 

Taken by surprise, Rey choked on her tea. 

 

“Wha— _No_!No, of course not”.She shook her head almost violently.

 

“Just because he’s a lot younger than you, and he seems to really like you.I just want to make sure you’re not stringing him along”.

 

“Oh, god no”, Rey assured her.She looked fearfully up at Leia.“I actually… I love him”, she admitted.

 

She supposed this wasn’t the reaction Leia had expected.Her eyes widened a bit and she blinked a few times.

 

“I see”. 

 

Her tone was indiscernible. 

 

“How long has this relationship been going on?”

 

Rey sighed.

 

“Um, several weeks”, she said, nervously tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear.“And, well, to be perfectly honest, there was a huge physical aspect to our relationship, especially at first, but everything was… _extremely_ consensual, I promise you that.For both of us.But we’ve gotten to know each other quite well, and… I can honestly say I’ve never felt this way about anyone before”.

 

Her eyes unexpectedly filled with tears, and she hoped her honest confession would soften Leia a little bit.

 

It didn’t seem to.

 

“You’re a teacher; your students are basically the same age as Ben”, Leia said emotionlessly, crossing her arms in front of Rey.

 

Here it was.The part of the conversation she’d been dreading.Rey felt her stomach drop.

 

She looked down, composing her thoughts so she could give as articulate a response as possible.She knew the way she worded her response would be very important here.Finally, with shaky breath, she spoke.

 

“I—I promise you”, she said, looking Leia in the eye, “that I would never, _ever_  date one of my students.Or, even a high school student in general, regardless if they went to my school or not.That is a strict boundary that I hold.I know Ben is very freshly graduated, but he has graduated, he was never my student, and he is 18”.Rey let out a sigh and looked down.“I completely understand why you’re concerned, I promise you I do.But please just know, that is a line that I would _never_ cross”.

 

She looked back up when she didn’t receive a response from Leia.Still, her expression was unreadable.Rey finally gathered the courage to ask the question that had been nagging in her mind from the moment she’d woken up to Leia standing in the doorway.

 

“Are… are you going to tell the school board?”

 

Leia cocked a confused half smile.

 

“Tell them what?”

 

“That I’m involved with someone who just graduated”. 

 

Finally, Leia’s face softened. 

 

“Of course not, sweetie”. 

 

Rey was taken aback at Leia’s use of a term of endearment towards her.

 

“And even if I did, they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.You’re not technically breaking any rules”. 

 

For the first time, Leia’s face broke out into a genuine smile.

 

Rey couldn’t help but return it with a small one of her own. 

 

“He’s going to college in the fall, you know.I don’t want anything messing that up”.

 

Rey instantly wiped the smile off her face.She had to remind herself not to get too comfortable.

 

“Oh of course; and that’s something we’ve actually discussed. I’ll be starting the school year too, so we’ll both be busy.We agreed on meeting up maybe every second or third weekend.He’s only an hour and a half away; we can easily make it work without compromising his studies.We both know school comes first for now”.

 

She couldn’t tell if her response appeased Leia or not.

 

“Look”, Leia finally said.“I’m still a little weirded out by this whole thing.It’s not you, honey, it's me.I know my son’s grown but I’m just having a hard time letting go. But he’s my only child, you know?It went by so fast and I’m just not ready for him to be an adult”.

 

“I completely understand, and I think it’s actually quite normal to feel that way”, Rey replied with a sympathetic smile.She felt relieved when Leia smiled back.

 

“Leia”, she continued, her voice hesitant.“I… I just want you to know… that up until fairly recently, I haven’t had a very good life.In fact, I had a really rough childhood”.

 

Rey felt her traitorous eyes fill with tears.However, she continued.

 

“I don’t really want to go into details, because they’re not important”, she sniffled, “But my point is that because of my past, I don’t open my heart easily to anyone.I rarely allow anyone in.But I took a chance on Ben.And I think it’s one of the best decisions I’ve ever made in my life".  She felt her tears begin to spill over.  "I just want you to know that I care about him so much; I swear I do.I really do love him”.

 

Rey brought one of her hands up to her face, wiping her eyes and trying to hide her tears.She looked up just as Leia covered her other hand with hers.

 

“Oh sweetie, I know you do”, Leia said softly.“I can tell”.

 

Rey sniffled, and Leia stood up and brought Rey in for a big, heartfelt hug.

 

Rey tried to choke back sobs as she returned Leia’s embrace.She felt the older woman gently rub her back, trying to soothe her.Finally, Leia drew back and gave Rey a warm smile.

 

“Please tell that son of mine to come home at some point today.We ended things on a bad note and I’d really like to clear the air”.

 

“Of course”, Rey said with a nod.Leia turned to leave.

 

“Thank you, Leia”, Rey called to her.

 

Leia turned back towards her and smiled.

 

 

——

 

 

4 months later

 

 

——

 

 

Ben walked briskly through the halls of his former high school.Not much had changed, but it still felt odd to be back after all this time.He ran up the stairs to the third floor, seeking out the English classrooms.It was 2:50pm, and he knew that the after school help and detention period would be over in just a few minutes. 

 

After searching a bit, Ben finally found the room he was looking for.Peering inside, he saw three students sitting at desks.He leapt back when he realized that one of them was Kay. 

 

A few minutes later, the after school bell rang, and Ben frantically dove into the boys’ bathroom just around the corner to avoid Kay seeing him.He heard the door to the classroom open, and peered outside as he saw her walking with one of the male students who had been with her.

 

“I can’t fucking stand her”, he heard Kay say.“Just because I fucking cheated on a test, doesn’t mean she should put me in detention for three whole weeks.Like, doesn’t she realize that I’m missing practice and I’ll probably get kicked off the team?”

 

Ben rolled his eyes.

 

He slowly stalked into the classroom that Kay had just exited, a devious smirk on his face. 

 

His girlfriend was sitting at the desk at the head of the room, grading papers.She looked hastily up at him, but then did a double take when she realized who it was.

 

“Ben!!” Rey squealed. 

 

“Surprise”, he said with a grin.

 

“Oh my god, I thought you had to study for a test this weekend!” Rey cried, getting up from her desk, putting a carefully positioned hand on his arm.

 

“That’s what I wanted you to think”, he said with a low chuckle.“I hope you don’t have plans this weekend; I have a nice fall getaway planned for us”, he said, watching her walk over to the door to shut it. 

 

“Any plans I may have had are now out the window”, she replied with a sexy smile.“I’m all yours”.

 

They both glanced at the tiny rectangular window in the door before leaning in to kiss.

 

“Mmmm, I missed you”, Ben whispered huskily into her ear, encircling his arms around her.

 

“Ben”, Rey said softly, pushing her palms against his chest.“Someone could see us”.She looked pointedly at the little window in the door as he leaned in to kiss her again.Rey ducked out of his reach.

 

“As much as I want to do this here, I also don’t want to lose my job”, she said with a laugh. 

 

She leaned against her desk, bending forward slightly so a slight bit of her cleavage peeked at him through her loose top.“So where are you taking me this weekend?” 

 

Ben smirked and walked towards her, desire heavy in his eyes. 

 

“It’s a surprise”, he whispered, taking her in his arms again.Rey wrenched herself out of his grip with a giggle and grabbed his hand.

 

“Over here”, Rey said, motioning towards what looked like a supply closet.She opened the door and led him inside.

 

It was tiny, but would serve its purpose just fine.Ben felt an involuntary grin cross his face as Rey looked up at him, giving him a devious smile. 

 

It was when she bit her lip seductively that Ben finally rushed forward to kiss her.The kiss was passionate, almost feverish.He grabbed onto the back of her head, roughly pulling her hair out of the messy bun it had been tied up in.Rey, in turn, grabbed onto his waist, pulling his hips frantically against hers, feeling how hard he already was for her. 

 

She let out a whimper as he artlessly tugged her pencil skirt up around her waist, shoving her panties aside with one finger.Rey worked furiously to unbutton and pull down his jeans, and Ben noticed her entire body shudder when she finally pulled his underwear down enough to allow his cock to spring free. 

 

“God, I can’t believe we’re doing this here”, Ben rasped, gripping her thighs and lifting her up as he gently pushed her against the back wall of the closet.He felt his dick nudge against her entrance.

 

“Me either”, she whispered seductively, holding onto his shoulders, her mouth mere inches away from his.“It feels so dangerous”. 

 

“Mmmmmm” Ben replied.It was all he could muster through the blinding passion he was feeling. 

 

“God I love you”, Rey whispered just before Ben finally buried his cock inside of her with one thrust.Rey cried out and Ben shoved his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. 

 

Ben’s pace was slow to start, though he couldn't hold back on quickly increasing his speed.Every time he thrust into her, Rey emitted a sharp yelping sound.He could hear her back thudding against the wall.At first he thought he was treating her too roughly, until she began rasping, _harder, harder_. 

 

Eventually, he was rutting into her so hard that he was sure she’d be bruised everywhere, but she didn’t seem to mind.Each thrust pulled a loud groan from each of them, and before long, Rey was falling apart around him.She buried her face in his neck as she cried out, sinking her teeth roughly into his skin.Ben followed seconds later, letting out a desperate moan as he spilled into her. 

 

They were left boneless and panting in the supply closet of Rey’s classroom. 

 

After exchanging a long kiss, they quickly composed themselves and exited the closet hand in hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking you guys on a bit of a rollercoaster ride here. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

For the first time in her life, Rey was happy.Truly, unequivocally happy.Often, her thoughts drifted back to her blissful summer with Ben; after Leia had found out about their relationship, things got a lot easier.Sneaking around was no longer necessary, and Ben spent most of his nights with Rey. 

 

When it came time for him to go off to college, Leia had brought them all out for dinner at a fancy restaurant, making a slightly tipsy but heartfelt toast to family.Rey teared up a bit at that, because for the first time in her life, she felt like she was part of a loving, happy family.

 

After the dinner, Ben had gone back to Rey’s house, and they’d made the most of their last night together.They slept for a grand total of about an hour, instead choosing to spend most of their time worshipping each others’ bodies in every possible position and location in the house.They finally ended up in her bed just after sunrise, where they made slow, sweet love one last time before collapsing against each other, sore and sated, falling into a quick nap before Ben had to be awake for moving day. 

 

A few hours later, in the driveway next to Leia’s car, they’d whispered sweet goodbyes into each others’ ears, as Rey tried to force back the tears that were threatening to emerge.Before exchanging one last kiss, Rey promised to drive out to see him in two weeks’ time.Ben had managed to score a single room, which meant that they didn’t have to worry about disturbing a roommate when she visited.The second the car pulled away, Rey burst into tears. 

 

The loneliness became easier to deal with after a few days; Rey had spent her entire life alone, so she settled back into a familiar routine.However, she and Ben did text frequently, and they spent at least an hour each night FaceTiming each other.Sometimes their calls ventured more onto the explicit side, and this kept them both mildly satisfied for the time being, while also fueling the craving for their next reunion.A few times, they both fell asleep while on a call, and Rey awoke a few hours later to an image of a quietly sleeping Ben on her phone.She smiled; it almost felt like he was there, sleeping next to her.

 

School started up soon after, and while some of her students were a bit difficult to deal with, the work was a welcome distraction for her.She liked her job, and felt as though she was making a difference in most of her students’ lives. 

 

Of course, both Hux and Kay were in one of her classes.

 

Rey tried her best to get over her initial resentment of Kay, reasoning to herself that Kay had done nothing wrong; she hadn’t kissed Ben with any sort of malicious intent, and she hadn’t known anything about his relationship with Rey.  Besides, she was Kay's teacher, therefore she was required to be unbiased.

 

However, she did find Kay difficult to like.She was stubborn, frequently acted out, and didn’t seem very invested in her schoolwork.So when she caught her cheating on a test two months into the school year, she chose not to give her any benefit of the doubt. 

 

Kay had rolled her eyes and stormed off when Rey had given her two weeks of detention, prompting her to extend the punishment for a third week.

 

Rey ended up regretting Kay’s sentence; it was more of a punishment for her than anyone else, having to spend every single afternoon with a sour-faced Kay.However, she pushed herself through the afternoons of hostile looks and quiet name-calling.

 

At the end of the second week of Kay’s punishment, Ben had come to surprise her.After fucking her senseless in the supply closet of her classroom, he’d whisked her away to the mountains for the weekend in his dad’s plane. 

 

The foliage was glorious this time of year, but the only time they found themselves leaving their cabin was to go skinny dipping at night in the hot tub.

 

“God, it’s so fucking beautiful out here”, Rey said, looking up at the clear night sky as she settled herself up against Ben’s chest. 

 

“Mmmmm” he replied, stroking the soft skin of her belly under the bubbling water, reaching up to tease her nipples.“Ugh, I can’t wait until I’m done with school, so I can see you on more than just weekends.I can’t wait for the day when we can sleep in the same bed every single night”.

 

Rey sighed dreamily, briefly entertaining the fantasy in her head. 

 

“Waking up to you every morning sounds amazing”, she breathed before leaning up to kiss him. 

 

“How would you like to buy a place out here someday?” Ben asked, a shy smile on his face as his lips just barely grazed hers. 

 

“Sounds perfect”, she breathed, feeling the air around them suddenly become much more erotically charged, as she turned herself around and pressed her chest up against him, still just barely touching her lips to his.

 

“Mmmmm”, he hummed, circling his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.She straddled one of his legs and gently pressed herself against his thigh, relieving some of the urgent tension that had been gathering between her legs.

 

“We can spend the summers out here... just you and me....And then someday, we can bring our kids”, he whispered, continuing the fantasy.

 

Rey’s eyes widened and she felt her body go rigid.

 

This was not something they’d ever talked about before.

 

In fact, it wasn’t even a subject Rey even really allowed herself to think about.

 

How could she ever dream of having a child of her own, knowing how awful her childhood had been? She didn’t have the faintest idea how to properly raise a child.Would she make the same mistakes her own parents had? Would she be an unfit parent since she was so damaged from her life experiences?

 

Then, she looked at Ben.Her beautiful, caring boyfriend.He was stable in all the ways she wasn’t.He was mature, protective, and loving.She knew he would make an excellent father someday, and her heart swelled at the thought.Suddenly, with him, anything seemed possible. 

 

Ben seemed to sense her hesitation, drawing back with a fearful look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...”

 

Rey cut him off by kissing him.It was a somewhat sloppy kiss, full of longing and desire.She thrust her tongue into his mouth while continuing to grind herself against his leg.Her lips were pressed against his for several seconds when she finally drew back with a wet _pop_.

 

“Yeah. We’ll take our kids here”, she murmured happily, a lazy smile taking over her face.

 

Even in the low light, Rey could see a faint blush stain Ben’s cheeks as his lips curled into a sweet smile.

 

Rey nestled her head underneath his chin, resting herself against his chest.A wide grin crossed her face as she sighed into him.

 

Yes; she was truly happy.

 

 

——

 

 

Rey was snapped back to reality when her alarm went off at 5:45 on Monday morning. 

 

She and Ben had spent an absolute dream of a weekend up in the mountains, and she knew the sweet memories from their trip would have to get her through until their next reunion. 

 

Something had changed between them this past weekend; after the playful discussion in the hot tub of vacation homes and children, they’d actually ventured into the topic of discussing their long term future.

 

They’d both spoke about their hopes and fears, including Rey’s concerns.They both agreed that how she felt was likely normal, and that besides, they wouldn’t be facing this issue for several years at least.

 

As they drove home the next day, Rey felt a lightness in her heart that hadn’t been there before; she felt like she finally had something in her life to look forward to.  At last, she had something she was building towards: the prospect of an actual future with Ben.She never would’ve thought, after their first encounter at her house last summer, that things would ever progress to this stage. 

 

She got ready for school with a smile on her face.After getting out of the shower, she ventured back to her room to get dressed.Rey caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she dropped her towel, and she felt a sly smile cross her face as an idea crept into her mind.

 

Grabbing her phone, Rey positioned herself in front of the mirror, demurely lowering her gaze, and suggestively placing her arm between her breasts.She snapped a couple of photos of herself, and cropped one of them so only the area above her waist was visible. 

 

Though she’d sent Ben a highly suggestive photo when they’d first gotten together, and given him several glimpses of her body through FaceTime, she’d never actually texted an explicit photo to him.An odd thrill shot through her body as she hit the send button on her phone.

 

She knew it would be a few hours before he woke up, so she smiled smugly at the surprise that awaited him, and headed off to school.

 

 

——

 

 

 **Ben** :

_Holy FUCK_

 

**Ben:**

_That was nice to wake up to_

 

 **Ben** :

_Thank god I don’t have a roommate_

 

 **Ben** :

_I’ve jerked off to this picture 3x already_

 

 **Ben** :

_Sometimes I still can’t believe you’re actually mine_

 

 **Ben** :

_How the fuck am I supposed to wait 3 whole weeks to see you again_

 

A huge smile crossed Rey’s face as she read the flood of texts Ben had sent her throughout the morning.Her message had elicited just the reaction she’d intended on.

 

He then sent a photo of himself; he was clearly very naked, but the cropping in the photo just barely obscured his dick.A pleasant feeling of warmth grew in her belly as she gazed at the delicious view of his abs, his Adonis belt, and the trail of dark hair leading to his groin. 

 

She was feeling frisky, so she was suggestive in her response to him.

 

 **Rey** :

 _Just wait till we FaceTime later._ 😏

 

 **Ben** :

 _I just got to class, you’re giving me a hard on_ 😩😏

 

Just then, her next class began entering the classroom, so Rey hastily shut her phone off and shoved it in her desk drawer.

 

——

 

After school, Rey braced herself for another hour with Kay. 

 

She hoped at least one other student would come by for extra help, because it was terribly uncomfortable when it was just her and Kay sitting in hostile silence for an hour.

 

Fortunately, an awkward boy who had been struggling with his essay came into the classroom a few minutes after Kay had settled into her desk.

 

Rey had kept a hawk’s eye on Kay as she helped Mitaka with his writing, but fortunately Kay’s demeanor seemed less unpleasant than usual.When Mitaka packed up his notebook and left, Rey opened her desk drawer and turned on her phone.Typing in the unlock code, she grinned as a single text from Ben came in.

 

 **Ben** :

 _I can’t fucking wait till later_.

 

Just then, Rey heard a noise behind her.After jumping out of her skin and putting her hand to her chest, she rolled her eyes.

 

“Kay, please don’t sneak up on me like that!”

 

“Sorry, god, I just need to go to the bathroom”, Kay said, rolling her eyes.Rey felt her face flush, as she realized Kay had been in eyeshot of her phone.The last thing she needed was for Kay to know she was sexting at work.

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine, go ahead”, Rey sighed.

 

A few minutes later after Kay had returned, the principal, Mr. Ackbar knocked on her door.

 

“Miss Kenobi, could I see you for a second?”

 

“Uhh, sure.I’ll be right back, Kay”, Rey said, hesitantly leaving her alone. 

 

Ackbar took her to a neighboring classroom, talking to both her and one of the other teachers about the need for volunteers to chaperone the upcoming middle school dance.He kept Rey for almost ten minutes, and she anxiously kept glancing at the clock; she hadn’t wanted to leave Kay alone for this long.

 

Finally, she excused herself.

 

“I’ll have to check my schedule; I may be able to do it”, she said.“I really have to get back to my room though, I have a student in detention and I’m afraid she may have escaped by now”.

 

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry to keep you so long”, Ackbar said.

 

Rey hurried back to her classroom, almost surprised to find Kay still sitting quietly at her desk.

 

She looked up and gave Rey an overly smug look.Though Rey wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes at Kay, she knew she was the adult in this situation, and kept a neutral expression plastered on her face.

 

“See you tomorrow, Miss Kenobi”, Kay said almost teasingly when the bell finally rang.Rey narrowed her eyes and grimaced once Kay had left.

 

The next day Rey woke with her alarm.She was exhausted, having FaceTimed with Ben into the wee hours of the morning.She smiled when she remembered how they’d watched each other touch themselves, and she shivered as she recalled the filthy sounds Ben had made as he came. 

 

 _Less than three weeks until I get to go to visit him_ , she thought.

 

She sent a good morning text to him, and headed off to school.

 

Rey had a test review planned for today’s class, and when the students began to arrive, she immediately noticed they were rowdier than usual. 

 

“Okay guys, let’s settle down”, she said, too tired to want to deal with this behavior today. 

 

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kay’s eyes were fixated on her, and that again, she had a smug smile on her face.As the students took their seats, she heard faint giggles come from around the classroom.

 

“Alright guys, let’s start reviewing our Dickens unit; we have the test on Friday”.

 

Someone snorted and several of the students burst into quiet laughter.  Rey narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben awoke to his phone buzzing.At first, he assumed it was Rey saying good morning, as she always did, but he opened a questioning eye when he heard his phone vibrate several times in a row.

 

Rubbing his eyes, he picked his phone off the nightstand, and lazily looked at it.

 

 **Rey** :

 _Good morning_ 😘 _I had so much fun last night_.

 

 **Hux** :

_hey man_

 

 **Hux** :

_have u talked to Rey today?_

 

 **Hux** :

_ur prob sleeping but I gotta tell u smthg important_

 

Ben unlocked his phone, opening the texts from Hux. 

 

 **Ben** :

_She said good morning to me but that’s it.Is she ok??_

 

His heart started to pound a little bit while he waited for a response.The three dots appeared in the text box, signifying that Hux was typing out a message.He sat there waiting for several minutes, as his anxiety began to build.

 

When the message finally came through, Ben threw his phone down in horror.

 

Attached to the long text was the topless photo of Rey that she’d sent him the day before.

 

Hux had explained that it had somehow leaked, and had been sent to most of the student body.

 

 _No, no no no no,_ he thought, as he frantically picked up his phone to call Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this journey... but of course I had to throw a little craziness in here in the meantime!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually intend on writing today, but inspiration struck and I stayed up way too late writing this angst fest. Don't worry, things will get better soon!

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?”

 

Rey was in the middle of writing an outline on the whiteboard when Jessika, the head of the English department, poked her head into the classroom.Rey heard additional whispers amongst the already rowdy students, and gave them a stern look before stepping into the hallway to talk to Jess.

 

“Um, so Ackbar wants to see you in his office”, Jess said quietly.Rey narrowed her eyes in confusion.

 

“Now? I have a class going on”.This day was getting stranger by the minute.

 

“Yeah, he said it’s important”, Jess said with a shrug and apologetic look.“I’m not sure what it’s about.He just asked me to watch your class for a few minutes”.

 

“Okay”, Rey replied, peering back into the classroom and seeing a horde of whispering students, before turning and making the long walk down the stairs to the office. 

 

When she arrived, she timidly knocked on the partially open door.Principal Ackbar motioned for Rey to come in, his weathered face stoic as ever. 

 

Amilyn Holdo, the head of the school board, as well as another man she didn’t recognize were also in the office, greeting her with expressions almost as grim as Ackbar’s.

 

Rey suddenly had a very bad feeling.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben had tried calling Rey no less than 15 times. 

 

“Fuck!” He shouted to himself, realizing that she was most likely in class and her phone was probably off.Should he call the school and ask to be connected to her classroom?No, he decided; he couldn’t give her this news while she was in the middle of teaching a class. 

 

He sighed in frustration, deciding to take what seemed like his last resort.As he dialed the number in his phone, he nervously tapped his foot on the floor, praying his call wouldn’t go unanswered.

 

“Mom?Oh, thank god.I need to you to come pick me up”.

 

“Ben, are you alright?”

 

“Uh, not really.I mean yeah, I’m okay, but I need to get home.It’s about Rey”.

 

 

——

 

 

“Miss Kenobi, please have a seat”.

 

Rey’s eyes darted nervously around the room as she sat politely at the edge of the empty seat.She folded her hands demurely in her lap, looking fearfully up at the three others in the room.Ackbar looked sternly back at her.

 

"Do you know why I've called you here today?"

 

"No", Rey replied in a tiny voice.

 

“Miss Kenobi, it has come to my attention that a somewhat explicit photo has been circulating amongst the students, and I have a feeling you may be able to shed some light on it.

 

Rey felt the color drain from her cheeks.

 

Ackbar turned his computer monitor around, revealing the photo in question.

 

Her stomach dropped out from under her, and her vision all but whited out.

 

It was the topless photo she’d sent to Ben the previous morning.There was no question of the identity of the person in the picture, for she had not obscured her face in any way.

 

She suddenly felt extremely violated, and protectively circled her arms around herself.

 

“Care to explain this, Miss Kenobi?” Holdo asked. 

 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rey’s eyes shot over to her.

 

“I—I… uhhh…”, she started, unable to form a coherent sentence.How could the photo have gotten out?She was beyond positive that Ben wouldn’t have shared it with anyone.

 

“Is this, or is this not a photo of you?” Amilyn asked, her tone borderline hostile.Rey felt her chest rise and fall rapidly.

 

“It’s… I…It was for my boyfriend”, she spit out, finally finding her voice.“I sent it to my boyfriend, it was… meant for his eyes only.It was supposed to be private”.

 

“Do you have any idea how it got leaked to the students?Is your boyfriend a faculty member by any chance?”

 

“No, no he’s not faculty.I mean… he does _know_ people here, but…”She was partially thinking out loud, trying to piece together what had happened.

 

Rey realized she was treading on dangerous ground as the sentence left her mouth.She knew it wouldn’t be wise to divulge the fact that her boyfriend had been a student here less than a year ago, especially now.

 

“And you did not text this photo to any students?”

 

“God, no, I would _never_ ”, Rey replied, shaking her head almost violently, a sickened expression on her face. 

 

“Okay well, Miss Kenobi, we’re launching an investigation here; and we will be getting the police involved”. 

 

A whimper escaped her mouth.It sounded like a threat.

 

“If this was some kind of hacking situation, which I have a feeling it may have been, we will press charges against the person responsible.But, in the meantime, we feel that it’s in the best interest of the students to place you on administrative leave”.

 

“What?!” Rey cried, her voice more full of passion than was probably professionally acceptable.

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Kenobi; I’m afraid having you here right now will be too… _distracting_  for the students”.

 

Rey felt her eyes fill with tears. 

 

“I’ll have Amilyn go get your things from your classroom”, he said coldly.

 

 

——

 

 

Rey drove home in a daze, not even bothering to turn on her phone.She wasn’t sure how she got there safely, as her focus was everywhere except on the road.

 

She slowly got out of her car and trudged to her front door, her eyes heavy and glazed over. 

 

When she got inside, she flopped onto the couch, still trying to process what happened.She sat there for a while, just staring at the wall.She felt numb.

 

 

——

 

 

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

 

And rang, and rang.

 

Rey didn’t react at first, but when the doorbell didn’t stop ringing, she slowly got up and peered out the little window next to the door.

 

It was Ben.

 

Rey opened the door and was swept off her feet by a very concerned looking Ben, who took her in his arms and held her more tightly than he ever had before.

 

“Rey”, he said, his voice loud and pained. 

 

It was clear he’d somehow found out what happened.

 

“What are you doing here?!”

 

“My mom picked me up”.

 

Finally, the tears came.

 

“Ben, they have my picture; it somehow leaked and now they all have my picture”, she wailed.“How did they get my picture?!”Rey cried into his shoulder. 

 

Ben helped her over to the couch and sat her down.At this point she was sobbing so heavily that she could barely stand on her own.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay”, he soothed, stroking her hair. 

 

“No it’s not, what if they don’t find out who did it, and they think I texted… porn to minors… I’ll lose my job, Ben”, she cried. 

 

“Rey”, Ben said softly.

 

“And what if I go to jail?I don’t think I can—“

 

“Rey!Stop.I—I know what happened”, he said, his voice growing quieter.

 

She stopped crying immediately and looked up at him with huge, fearful eyes.

 

“And I feel fucking responsible”, he said, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“You didn’t…” Rey said lowly, dread creeping into her voice.

 

“No!No, of course I didn’t.I would never fucking share something like that with anyone”, he said, his tone adamant.

 

“I know… I know you wouldn’t”, she replied, breathing a sigh of relief anyway. 

 

“It’s just that… I let it slip to Hux that you and I were together, like over the summer.I didn’t mean to, he found out by accident.I swore him to secrecy, but he’s fucking stupid sometimes, and I guess Kay found out from him the other day.She was fucking jealous or something.She stole your phone while you weren’t looking, and then fucking bragged about it to him and Phasma”.  Ben's voice sounded pained and ragged.  

 

“She saw me put in my password, and then I left the room”, Rey said, thinking out loud to herself.“God I’m such a fucking idiot.And now I’m suspended while they _investigate_ ”.

 

“Alright, well let’s go tell them what really happened”, Ben said, taking her hand and pulling her up.

 

“Do you really think it’s a good idea for you to come with me, Ben?” Rey asked.“Think about how that’ll look”.

 

Ben sighed, realizing what she’d said was probably true.

 

“Okay then, we’ll get my mom involved”.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to both [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife) and [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi) for being my betas for this chapter!

Rey’s hands were shaking as she nervously walked into the conference room, as Leia followed right behind her.Amilyn had met with Rey a few days earlier, explaining that an emergency school board meeting had been called and that she was to attend.

 

It was a closed meeting, meaning that members of the public were not allowed in. 

 

The school had done an excellent job of keeping the situation away from the media, since incidents such as these tended to become sensational news stories.Rey was at least grateful for that.

 

She sat down next to Leia at an empty seat in front of the board table.  She felt as though she was being put on trial. 

 

As they waited for the other board members to arrive, Rey thought back to the day that this had all happened, when she and Ben had first asked for Leia’s help.

 

Rey and Ben had been sitting together on the couch in the living room at Ben’s house, with Leia in the armchair opposite them.Rey was exhausted; her eyes were heavy from crying, and all she wanted was to crawl into a hole in the ground and fall asleep for a year while this whole situation blew over.

 

But, she knew she couldn’t.

 

“I know this is the last thing you need to hear right now”, Leia had started in a serious tone, “But what you two did was so beyond stupid.I know you miss each other, and I know it’s hard to be apart after being together all summer, but really, guys? Nude photos?”

 

“Mom, I—“ Ben started in protest.

 

“No, I know, I know”, Leia shushed him, waving her hand.“This is all I’m going to lecture you about this.It happened, and there’s nothing we can do about that now.I understand you two are still in your honeymoon period, and it probably feels ‘exciting’ to send something like that, but it was just such a reckless thing to do, guys. _Such_  a reckless thing.You’re dealing with high schoolers here. _High schoolers_.I’ve been in the school system long enough to know that high school kids will stop at nothing to find your weakness, and they _will_  exploit it”.

 

Ben and Rey both stared at the floor.

 

“But you’re both adults”, she said, pointedly looking at Ben, “And now you need to handle the fallout like adults.With my help of course”.

 

 

——

 

 

Two hours later, Rey had found herself sitting uncomfortably in Ackbar’s office with Leia and Amilyn.

 

Leia had called to schedule the meeting, and Ackbar had agreed to it on the condition that it happen outside of school hours.Rey was relieved, for there was less of a chance she’d have to face any students while walking into the school.She was incredibly self conscious now that she was aware many of them knew what she looked like topless.Even in front of Amilyn and Ackbar, she crossed her arms protectively around her chest.

 

“What’s going on here?” Amilyn had asked when she saw Leia follow Rey into the office.Clearly she hadn’t expected to be in a meeting with her best friend and former boss. 

 

“Rey thinks she knows who leaked the photos”, Leia said, avoiding any pleasantries or explanations by cutting right to the chase. 

 

“Miss Kenobi?” Ackbar asked expectantly, turning to face her.

 

“It was Kaydel Connix”, she said quietly.Ackbar and Holdo both narrowed their eyes at the same time.Rey continued speaking.

 

“She doesn’t like me; I caught her cheating and caused her to get kicked off the field hockey team.I stupidly left my phone alone while I stepped out of my classroom the other day, and she must have gone in and sent the picture to herself.She bragged about it to other students”. 

 

“And do you know for sure that she did it?”

 

“Well, no, I didn’t see her do it, but can’t the police pull phone records or something?She obviously deleted the text to herself off my phone before I came back”.

 

“They can, but it may require a warrant to request those records from the wireless provider, and that could take some time”, Ackbar replied.  "I think it may be easier if we check the security footage from that day”.

 

“Oh” Rey replied, not having realized that there even was security footage to be checked.

 

Two days later, Amilyn had called her in for another meeting.

 

She’d become a lot softer towards Rey than she had been initially.When Rey had teared up while explaining her side of the story in detail, Amilyn had covered Rey’s hand with her own, a kind and sympathetic look pouring from her eyes. 

 

Amilyn had explained to her that the school had reviewed the security footage, had indeed found Kay responsible, and had expelled her.Additionally, Kay’s parents had confiscated her phone and found not only the nude picture of Rey, but also the picture of a mostly nude Ben.Rey felt violated for Ben’s sake when she realized Kay must’ve been keeping that one for herself.Amilyn told her that the school had also started the process of pressing charges against her. 

 

However, she’d also hesitantly explained that regardless of Kay being found responsible, irreparable damage had been done, and that Rey’s job was still on the line.

 

Rey didn’t even have tears to cry at this point; she was so exhausted and numb.

 

Amilyn let her know that the school board would be voting on her fate in a week’s time.

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the other members of the school board began to shuffle into the room.Rey looked around nervously, too afraid to meet anyone’s eyes.Her gaze finally drifted over to Leia, who gave her a small, encouraging smile as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

 

The board was an intimidating mix of stone-faced men and women, all of whom were much older than her.Rey suddenly felt three inches tall; she tried to take comfort in the fact that Leia was there to support her.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben paced around the living room.He’d come home from school the previous day; fortunately he didn’t have a midterm in his last class, so he was able to leave for Thanksgiving break a day early.After Leia had spent a few hours coaching Rey on what the next day could possibly bring, she and Ben had spent a quiet evening on the couch, watching movies and just holding each other.Rey was a wreck; she was hardly able to eat dinner, a telltale sign that she was incredibly stressed. 

 

It was one of the first times they’d ever hung out and not had sex.

 

Ben had felt Rey toss and turn through part of the night, so he grabbed tightly onto her and didn’t let go until her alarm went off in the morning. 

 

He’d whispered words of encouragement into her ear before she’d left, and his stomach had lurched at the look of raw fear he saw in her eyes as she left with his mother.

 

He’d tried reading, watching tv, and playing video games, but found it impossible to focus.So instead, he paced.

 

“You ok kid?”Ben was snapped out of his thoughts by his father.

 

“Oh, uh… not really”, Ben said with a sigh.“Kinda freaking the fuck out right now”.

 

“I know, me too”, Han replied with a tight lipped smile.

 

The two remained silent for a minute before Han spoke again.

 

“You know that no matter what happens, things are going to work out, right?”

 

“Huh?” Ben asked.

 

“You’re both young.Life’s going to throw some rotten shit at you every so often, and it’s going to suck.But, just remember that you have each other, and because of that, you’ll be able to get through anything that comes your way”.

 

 

——

 

 

“We wouldn’t hire a porn star to teach our kids, would we?”

 

Rey’s eyes widened at the words coming from a particularly sour looking woman on the board.Leia had prepared her for this; she’d said they wouldn’t be kind.She wasn’t, however, prepared to be completely objectified and made to feel ashamed of her body. 

 

The board members spent an uncomfortably long time debating Rey’s credibility and competence, tearing her down with inadvertent insults, such as comparing her to a porn actress and a prostitute.Rey tried her hardest to not let their discussion make her feel worthless, but it was difficult.She felt her body humming with nervous energy as she was subjected to their degrading words.

 

A few members defended her, Leia included; and for them, she was incredibly grateful.  However, a very loud majority opted to make it well known that they wouldn’t feel comfortable keeping her on the staff.

 

As she tried not to tear up, she felt an overwhelming longing to have Ben sitting by her side.  He wouldn't stand for this treatment; she knew he would protect her at any cost.  It was the thought of him that caused her mind to begin shifting in a different direction.

 

As they spoke, Rey began to feel an unexpected sense of outrage building in her body.She felt more and more like she was being called out and shamed for something that had been intended as a somewhat innocent gesture of love.

 

She’d had a speech rehearsed in her head, but soon it began to take a new shape, as the barrage of cruel words was thrown at her.

 

Finally, Rey was given time to speak.She took a shaky breath and tucked her hair behind her ear, quickly reformulating what she was going to say.

 

After a few silent moments, she began.

 

“I came in here today with the intention of defending my job and my credibility.I’m quite new on the staff, so I’m not well known to many people in this room.Well, hello”, she said with a little mock wave, “My name is Rey Kenobi.You all know me as the teacher who showed off her tits in a picture”. 

 

Some of the board members gaped at her; she saw one man’s mouth drop open.But, she continued speaking.

 

“But, I’d just like you to know that I’m so much more than that.I graduated magna cum laude from my university after attending on a full scholarship.My favorite place in the world is in the mountains.I love Shakespeare and can recite a few of his entire works.And, I have a wonderful, supportive partner who I am very much in love with.

 

I’ve sat here for the past hour, listening to basically what amounts to a tribunal debating the fate of my future at this school.But instead of talking about my intellectual qualities, you’ve taken it upon yourselves to humiliate, objectify, and publicly shame me.You’ve talked about my body in the most degrading way; you’ve twisted something that was meant to be beautiful and innocent and tried to make me feel ashamed of it.Do I regret that the photo leaked? Of course.Do I regret taking it and sending it to my boyfriend in the first place? No, I absolutely don’t. 

 

If it was a shirtless man sending a photo to his partner, would anyone be acting like this? Of course not.The sexism and the double standards in this situation quite frankly disgust me.

 

I’ve given it some thought, and have decided that I’d like to resign from my position at this school.I’m sure you’d have voted to fire me anyways, but I’ve realized that I have no business working for a group of such degrading, demeaning, cruel individuals”.

 

She turned to Leia.

 

“I’m sorry”, she said with a look of sympathy.Leia offered her a smile in return, and Rey detected the slightest hint of beaming pride in her expression.

 

She turned to Amilyn.

 

“Ms. Holdo, you have been the only staff member throughout this entire situation who has shown me an ounce of sympathy.For that, I’m so grateful”.

 

Amilyn seemed taken aback, but eventually relaxed her face into a kind smile. 

 

“I’m grateful to have had the opportunity to work here”, Rey said, “But unfortunately this just isn’t the environment for me.  I'm sorry”.

 

She walked out without looking back.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben heard the car pull into the driveway after what seemed like hours.He leapt up from his place on the couch, watching anxiously for Rey and his mother to emerge from the car.

 

Their expressions were indiscernible; Ben noticed that as they spoke to each other, they looked quite serious.However, Rey wasn’t sobbing hysterically as he’d half expected her to be, so he took that as a good sign.

 

“How’d it go?!” Ben asked eagerly the second they walked through the door.

 

He was met with a wide, happy smile from Rey.

 

“I take it you get to keep your job?” Ben asked happily, pulling her into his arms. 

 

Rey giggled. 

 

“No, I actually resigned”, she said proudly.Ben stopped short and pulled back to look at her. 

 

“What?”

 

“I quit. I told them all off.  And now I’m free”, she exclaimed before happily planting a kiss on Ben’s mouth.He laughed incredulously into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her, picking her entire body up and twirling her around. 

 

“Okay”, he laughed, still not quite understanding but picking up on her infectious enthusiasm. 

 

“This girl stood up to what basically amounted to a large group of vicious bullies”, Leia said to Ben, affectionately touching Rey’s arm.“You should be very proud of her”.

 

“You inspired me to be strong and stand up for myself”, Rey said to him before he silenced her with a happy kiss.

 

“You’re amazing”, he whispered. 

 

 

——

 

 

After treating her to a night out courtesy of Leia, Ben spent the night at Rey’s.Though he just lived next door, Rey had cleaned out a drawer in her dresser so he could start keeping some of his things at her house, so he wouldn’t have to keep running back and forth. 

 

Her house was starting to feel like home for him, too.

 

They decided to wait to discuss the future of Rey’s employment, instead choosing to revel in the happiness and newfound freedom her decision had provided her with.She felt so lucky to have an inheritance that she could comfortably live off of while she regrouped her life.

 

And she felt so lucky to have Ben.

 

 

——

 

 

When the day began, Ben had awoken with a very nervous, restless Rey in his arms.He knew that when he went to bed later that night, he would likely be holding a far more devastated Rey.He’d been prepared to clutch her to his body as she cried into his chest all night.

 

He hadn’t thought that morning he’d be getting into bed with a wanton, confident, goddess of a girlfriend.

 

As he pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed, Rey regarded him with a sly smile on her face.He looked longingly back at her, waiting for her to give some sort of indication that she wanted to take things further.

 

After a few moments, she dove forward and kissed him.

 

It was hungry from the start; all of Rey’s built up stress from the day was manifesting in the way she kissed him.He cradled the back of her head with one hand, crushing her lips to his as the sounds of soft moans and heavy breathing filled the room.Within minutes Rey’s tank top and Ben’s T-shirt had been discarded on the floor, leaving them both clad in just their underwear.He felt Rey entwine her smooth legs with his as she drew him in deeper under her spell, his cock growing impossibly hard against her. 

 

He trailed light, nipping kisses down her neck, shuddering at the sounds he was pulling out of her. 

 

“Remember the very first time we did this?” Rey purred, holding Ben’s head against her neck. 

 

“Mmmm”, he replied; the sound coming out as a growl as he remembered that fateful summer day. 

 

“I remember thinking, ‘There’s no way he would ever want me like this’”, Rey said, gasping a little as Ben’s teeth grazed her sensitive skin.Her hips jolted up against his, causing a delicious friction against his hard cock.

 

“I remember thinking, ‘I want her so badly, but I’m too fucking awkward-looking for such a beautiful girl to notice me’”, Ben murmured against her skin. 

 

Rey looked into his eyes and kissed his lips again.She ground herself shamelessly against his dick, causing them to both cry out. 

 

“I remember thinking, ‘I’m too fucking damaged for this to ever work out’”, Rey continued, “So I let you become this fantasy in my head for a while.And by the time we actually did it for the first time, I was so wound up for you that I practically blacked out at how good it felt to finally have you”.

 

Ben could only let out a yelp in response; he was too focused on trying not to come as their bodies writhed together in a rhythmic motion. 

 

Rey pulled her legs away from him, quickly tugging her underwear down as Ben mouthed at her nipples.His boxer briefs soon followed and finally, they were both naked.

 

Ben quickly hoisted Rey up on top of him, enjoying the view of her body as she positioned herself to straddle him.He smiled contentedly as he ran his fingertips lightly along her soft skin, trailing up and down her sides.She in turn bent down to kiss him; a slow, sensual caress of lips that brought the tension in the air up another level.

 

Rey angled her body so that Ben’s cock lay between them, moving in a slow pattern that caused a few groans to escape his lips.

 

After a few torturous moments of her slow, languid movement, Rey lifted herself back up onto her thighs and gently took his aching cock into her hand. 

 

Ben’s entire body hummed with anticipation when she finally began to sink down onto him.

 

Her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a loud, breathy moan, as if she was feeling so much pleasure that it pained her.The feeling of her body stretching to fit him was exquisite, and Ben had to focus on not allowing himself to come just yet as Rey began to rock herself on top of him.

 

She set a slow rhythm at first, leaning down to kiss him as her fingers traced patterns along his abs.Ben circled his arms around her back, pulling her closer as he thrusted up into her body.

 

Rey’s face became increasingly blissed out, and Ben felt himself melt a little bit when he realized it was one of the most beautiful sights his eyes had ever beheld. 

 

Finally, just about when he felt himself inching closer to the edge, he pulled Rey off of him.

 

Momentarily confused, she whimpered at the loss of feeling, but was quickly silenced when he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, pushing her down onto her back and nudging her legs apart.A blissful smile overtook her face once again as he pushed back into her with a single stroke.

 

From the start, Ben thrust into her hard and fast.Rey was clearly enjoying it; she had a look on her face that was confident, almost challenging him to go faster and harder.Ben curled his hands under her armpits and grabbed her shoulders from underneath, giving himself more leverage.Rey’s breasts jolted and she emitted a desperate sound with every movement.Her legs crossed around his back, drawing him deeper into her body. 

 

Finally, he felt her walls begin to convulse around him, and as a loud cry was ripped from her throat, he kissed it away.It also caused him to fly over the edge; with a few more thrusts, he felt his movements become jerky, and he kept his lips pressed to hers as the intense pleasure of his orgasm washed over him.

 

They were left sweaty and clinging to each other, looking into each others’ eyes as their shuddering breaths began to slow.Ben lowered his head onto her shoulder, and she lovingly wound her hands into his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

 

“I love you”, Rey said quietly.

 

“I love you too”, Ben replied before falling fast asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire storyline about the nude photo leak was loosely based on a real story that happened with a young teacher in New York. She'd sent a topless photo to her boyfriend, and it somehow got out to her students. The teacher was fired, even though she was not the one who leaked the photo to the students. 
> 
> One more chapter to go! I'm going to be super sad to finish this one. This oneshot-turned-love story has been a lot of fun for me to write. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this, commented, and left kudos!


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not ready for this story to be over. THANK YOU to everyone who read, commented, left kudos, and stuck with this fic as it evolved from a porn oneshot to this monster of a story. I hope you liked it!! Please let me know what you thought; comments make my day!

_3 Years and 5 Months Later_

 

Rey and Ben pulled up to the venue in Rey’s small black Accord.She’d recently bought the car as a gift to herself for completing her master’s in education.She and Ben had made the two hour drive from their condo, which was close to the college they’d both just graduated from. 

 

After Rey had resigned from the high school, instead of finding another job, she’d opted to go back to school and further her degree. She’d realized that she still longed to teach, but needed a different environment in order to thrive.

 

After selling her house and moving into an apartment near Ben’s school, she went and took a part time job at a tutoring center and enrolled in graduate classes.It took a few years of hard work, but she’d finally graduated with her master's.Rey figured eventually she’d go back and try for her doctorate, but she was happy with her accomplishment for the time being.

 

She had an interview at the community college a few days from now, and while she was nervous about it, she was also excited to get back into teaching full time.

 

Ben had officially moved into Rey’s apartment the minute his first year of class ended, though, the time he’d actually spent at his dorm had been very sparse; he’d only kept it because the school had a requirement that all freshmen live on campus.Their apartment wasn’t quite as nice as Rey’s house had been, but it was theirs, and therefore it was was far more of a home to her than anything else ever had been.A year later, they’d realized they wanted to stay in the city permanently, so Rey had bought a condo for the two of them.

 

Ben had worked hard and graduated with a bachelor’s in engineering, and had recently been hired by his internship at a large engineering firm in the city.Rey knew he was excited to start his job, and thus begin the first part of the rest of their lives.

 

Han and Leia had insisted on throwing them a huge joint party the week after graduation, and though neither Ben nor Rey had been overly receptive to the idea of being the center of attention, they’d decided it would be nice to have all their family and friends gathered together in one place to celebrate. 

 

Just after the graduation ceremony, Ben’s parents had surprised them with gifts. 

 

Rey had received a beautiful emerald necklace; and with it Leia had enclosed a card with a handwritten note.

 

_We couldn't ask for a better daughter.  We love you and are so proud of you._

 

She’d cried and leapt into Leia’s arms when she read it.The note meant more to her than the necklace; it finally felt like she had a real family.

 

Leia and Han had then taken them down to Lando’s airfield, where they gave Ben his gift; his very own airplane.

 

Ben looked as though he’d had the wind knocked out of him when they’d walked him up to it and told him it was his.It was newer, shinier, and far more technologically advanced than Han’s old plane.

 

Ben had taken them all for a ride, though he’d quietly whispered to Rey that he really couldn’t wait to whisk her away for a romantic vacation.

 

Plus, since this plane was all his, they could defile it all they wanted.They planned to take their first trip just after the graduation party.

 

Finn, Poe, Rose, and several of Rey’s friends from college came to the party, as well as Ben’s extended family and several family friends.

 

Leia had a beaming smile on her face the entire time; Rey could tell she was so proud of both of them. 

 

They spent a few hours mingling and speaking with people they hadn’t seen in a while.Han had made a toast, and Rey had gotten herself happily buzzed off a few glasses of champagne.

 

The amount of social interaction became tiring, though, so when she noticed Ben looking over at her with a mischievous look in his eye and a motion to follow him, she smirked back at him and snuck away from her friends.

 

Ben grabbed her by the hand and jogged briskly outside.The cool springtime air had recently yielded to sunny, slightly humid days, and Rey reveled at feeling the warmth on her face when the sun hit her skin.

 

Their attraction to each other had not died down a bit, and though they’d become much more comfortable with each other, they still constantly found ways to keep things exciting.Ben pulled Rey over to the area of the function hall where outdoor weddings were held, and pulled her in for a hungry kiss.Rey eagerly returned it, pushing her hips wantonly against his.

 

He dropped down onto his knee and Rey squealed, feeling a familiar tingling between her legs when she realized he was going to go down on her, right here.Though the area was secluded and they were behind a flower bush, it still felt dangerous and exciting.

 

 

——

 

 

The past four years had been a dream.

 

Never in Ben’s life did he expect to find happiness like this. 

 

He’d struggled a bit in college, but the support and encouragement he’d received from Rey had been his saving grace.When he had been ready to give up several times, he'd forced himself to work hard and continue on for her.He loved her more than he’d ever loved anyone in his life.

 

She’d also brought him closer to his parents, particularly his mother.While they’d had a strained relationship before he’d met Rey, Rey's enthusiasm and willingness for a family had helped motivate him to repair what had been broken.

 

Ben and Rey fought sometimes. Their fights were consistently loud and full of passion, but they always worked out their issues in the end, and then promptly rerouted that passion into what turned into mind-blowing sex. 

 

About a year before, they’d had a brief pregnancy scare.It had been utterly terrifying at first, but they’d both immediately come together and begun discussing and planning what they were going to do to accommodate this huge potential change in their lives. Without even thinking, they’d immediately formed themselves into an unshakable team, ready to face even the most daunting prospect together.Even though they’d found out a few days later that it had been a false alarm, the incident had permanently shifted something in Ben’s mind.It was then that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

 

He’d almost been disappointed when she found out she wasn’t pregnant.He had a feeling she was too. 

 

But, he knew there’d be plenty of time for that later.

 

His body hummed with nervous energy during the entirety of the graduation party.He wasn’t particularly great in large social gatherings in general, and the fact that he was the center of attention certainly didn’t help.

 

 

——

 

 

Ben hoped that Rey didn’t notice how clammy his hand was when he grabbed it and swept her away from the party.He hoped she couldn’t tell that the muscles in his face were shaking, causing his smile to falter. 

 

She thought he was bringing her out for a quick tryst in the bushes.She giggled when he dropped to one knee, threading her hands through his hair and gently cradling his head as she thought he was going to pleasure her with his mouth.

 

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open the second she realized that this was not why he’d brought her out here.

 

His hands were trembling wildly as he took the small box out of his pocket and opened it, holding it up to her.He could barely even form words as he watched her eyes instantly glass over with tears, while she brought a hand up to her mouth.Suddenly, he felt like he was going to cry too.

 

“Rey… will you marry me?”

 

He’d had a whole romantic speech prepared, but it was all he could choke out through his nerves and building emotions.

 

She stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, but then squeezed her eyes shut as she nodded, tears falling down her face as he leapt up to take her tightly into his arms.

 

He heard a clicking sound from nearby; he’d almost forgotten that he’d asked Poe to come take photos of this moment with his professional camera. 

 

Rey sputtered and sobbed for a few minutes in his arms, and he could feel the massive smile on her face.Finally, she drew back and kissed him as they floated back to earth.

 

Finn had helped him pick out a modest princess cut diamond with a white gold band, which looked perfect on her dainty finger when he was finally able to slide it on.

 

Finn, Rose and Poe rushed over to fawn over Rey and her ring, and Han and Leia eventually made their way over, too.

 

As he surrounded himself with the people he loved most, he thought back on the past four years of his life.  He and Rey had been through so much over these past few years, but he was finally ready to start the rest of their lives together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter](http://www.twitter.com/spacey_gracie_)


End file.
